


The Untold Story

by alexandria_swan08



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandria_swan08/pseuds/alexandria_swan08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an unexpected friend of Gandalf shows up at the door steps of Bag Ends and goes with the group on a journey unwanted by many. Ibaesien Alcarin stumbled into Gandalf only to find that she is needed on a journey to the Lonely Mountains. Ibaesien is different from the others. She never grew up in one home. She never had a true family. So when she is asked to help take a stranger's back, what will she do? Will she be willing to watch others happiness and hope come back to them as she stands in the dark, or is there more to her than there seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of the Movie The Hobbit, The Unexpected Story. Original book by J.R.R Tolken. I twisted some of the events to fit the story line. Some events are made up, others are from the movie or book.

Silently the figure moved through the shadows and placed their back firmly against the nearest tree as they searched for some prey. The clouds shifted in the sky above and revealed orbed moon in all its magnificence. The soft rays of light filtered through the tree and broke the protective barrier of shadows; revealing the figure to the world. 

The figure was, in fact, a girl.

Her dark brown eyes were still covered in shadow and a sort of darkness filled them, a darkness which showed anyone watching that this almost starving girl meant business. A hunger lingered in them which showed that she would fight for anything that she could if she needed to; she would fight for the home which she had never known. Her dirty blonde hair was peculiar. Some of it hung in tangled clumps that stuck to her back like lumps of compacted leaves that had been soaked in the latest storm whilst other parts stood up in spikes as if she had walked through a hedge backwards.

She wore a short top made over leather which covered only her chest and left her stomach in full view to the world; her athletic build expressed in her toned muscles yet her skinny flesh revealed a little bit too much of her jutting out bones; like as an orphan is never easy especially for a young maiden. Her trousers were dark brown and the top of it consisted of a mass of leather. Two leather grieves were on either of her wrists and on her right hand there sat a leather glove which wrapped its way around her shooting fingers so that they would not become damaged when she fired her arrows at her oncoming enemies and pray. Mentioning her bow, it was small (well smaller than that of the Elves, her Dwarven pride gripping her wherever she went; even if she was only half-Dwarf) and completely curved. Its springy string was made of fine horse hair and the bow itself was made of whippy willow that fought hard against the recall of the strings momentum. 

Her sword sat in a dull scabbard on her hip that stretched down her fairly short legs and slammed against the leather of her dark brown boots. Her quiver, filled with a dozen arrows, was lazily leaning against the dark bark of the tree behind her, just as she was.

Her hungry eyes flickered to the side as she a sound caught her ears; quickly she scrambled up th tree and looked expectantly to the wood below her; waiting for her pray to appear. 

The young archer sat in a tree silently watching for the source of the sound. It soon appeared; a deer grazing the low grass below. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes watched closely. Her heart raced with excitement. She could feel the cool breeze of the summer wind blowing her dirty blonde hair in her face. Carefully, she put the arrow on the bow and pulled it back. The deer still un aware of her presence, started to move away from the tree which she was perched in. Frustration filled her body but she quickly shook it away. She needed this deer, The last time the girl ate seemed weeks ago, but alas it was only 3 days. Still it seemed forever. She took a deep breath to calm herself and pulled the arrow back to her ear." Relax. Breath. Relax," She said to herself.

The bow was just about to be released when the deer bolted in the opposite direction. Unable to react quick enough she angrily put the arrow down by her side. "Miss Alcarin. What on earth are you doing in a tree?" A familiar voice yelled from below. It startled her which made her loose grip on the branch and fall down to the ground. She landed with a loud thud followed by her bow and arrows.

She groaned in pain, slowly picking herself off the ground. The source of the voice quickly ran over to the girl. Luckily it wasn't a big fall, but enough to bruise her back. "My dear Ibaesien! Are you alright?" Her eyes quickly darted to the source of the voice, Gandalf the gray. The great wizard.

"Oh my goodness Gandalf. Don't you know better than to scare me away from my food and make me fall out of a tree?" Ibaesien asked sarcastically and in pain. Gandalf reached his hand out and helped her up. Ibaesien groaned as she stretched out her muscles and rubbed her back where she landed. "I'm sorry Miss Ibaesien, I thought you might have heard my wagon coming. But it seems as if you were otherwise occupied." Ibaesien shook her head and let out a small chuckle.

Gandalf looked at Ibaesien and shook his head in dissapointment. "Miss Alcarin, you look awful." Ibaesien shot Gandalf an angry look. "Gee thanks." He nodded his head.

Ignoring the small aching pain, she knelled down and started to pick up the scattered arrows that fell from her bag during the fall. Half of them were broke in half. "I have to ask you something. I am going on a quest, and I need someone with as much skill as you." Ibaesien stopped picking up the scattered arrows and looked up at the old wizard. "What? Me? " He nodded.

"What is the quest and who would be accompanying me?" Gandalf handed her the remaining arrows that he managed to pick up. "A few good men looking to get their home back."

"Have you every heard of the tale of Smaug?" Gandalf asked. Ibaesien put the arrows in her bag and the bow over her newly bruised shoulder. She rummaged through her mind searching for any rememberence of Smaug. "Cant say have. But i'm willing to now." She said, almost with a cheerful tone. Gandalf sat where he was standing and motioned for Ibaesien to sit next to him. He pulled out his beloved pipe and blew a few smoke rings.

"Well you see my dear Ibaesien. There was once the great city of Dale. The city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle Earth. The great king Thror ruled this kingdom. The city was known for its precious wealth that lay under the mountain. Gems, gold, jewels! Anything of that sort. That's where they found it. The Arkenstone. The people called hit the heart of the mountain. Thror claimed it as the kings jewel. To show his right to be king under the mountain. But slowly the days crew dark, and the nights grew cold. Then one day, they heard a noise like a raging storm. The pines below showing its force. Thorin, Thror's grandson knew exactly what was happening. A dragon! He quickly warned the city. The dragon was a fire drake from the north. Smaug. The city was lost. Now the dragon guards his treasures."

Ibaesien sat for awhile in awe. Her stomach twisted with horror. How could anything like that happen? She could believe the story. Gandalf looked at her again with the same pleading eyes as before. "So miss Ibaesien, will you be accompanying me on this journey now that you know the tale.?" He asked. She stared at him for awhile, but soon replied. "I still don't understand why you need me." Ibaesien added.

Gandalf sighed and blew a few more rings. "The dwarfs of Erebor and Dale need to get their home back. They must kill Smuag before he can create anymore destruction. 

Ibaesien, I need your help to protect them and to take back the city. I feel that you will have more impact than an old wizard on the stubborn dwarves." Ibaesien laughed at his words. "Me? A girl? Oh now Gandalf. Men won't listen to me, what makes you think dwarves will?" Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Because you're you, and you seem to have a way with people to convince them. Somehow. And you miss Alcarin, are a master with swords and arrows. You can fight with them."

Ibaesien sighed, knowing that many of that was true. She didn't like to think herself above others, but when it came to men; Yes, she could get them to build a new empire with a little bit of convincing. Whether it was her beauty or how scary she was, they always seemed to fall into her trap. Dwarves on the other hand are stubborn. They might not get caught so easily. 

"Well mister Gandalf. You have my word and my help. They deserve a home. I will surely not pass the offer to help get it back." She added.

Gandalf smiled. Ibaesien slowly got off the ground and helped the old wizard up. He put his pipe back into his small satchel after blowing one last smoke ring, which turned into a butterfly. It fluttered around Ibaesien's head, then poofed into the air. 

Gandalf led her to the road where his wagon and horse rested. "Tonight, i need to meet you in Bree. I want you to meet someone that you are going on the quest with. He's not the leader, but he his important. He will have your contract. Oh yes, his name is Balin." Gandalf added. Ibaesien nodded her head and smiled. She couldn't hold her excitement and hugged Gandalf. A hit of hope filled her heart knowing that for once in a long while, she was wanted, needed, and welcome somewhere. "Thank you Gandalf. I shall see you tonight." Ibaesien ran back into the woods to grab all her tools and headed to the place where she was sleeping. "Good day miss Ibaesien." Gandalf called from outside of the woods, then hopped onto his wagon and rode off to Bree, to meet an expected friend.

 

Ibaesen ran as fast as she could. Dodging trees, jumping over rocks and stumps. Her dirty blonde wavy hair whipping behind her. Her home made boots splashing in mud puddles and her arms hitting small branches creating marks on her tan skin. 

Finally she reached a fallen over tree which was her temporary home at the moment. She laid her tools down under the roots and let out a huff of air. "Well, i can't go looking like this." She told herself out loud.

Ibaesien strolled over to a small pond. She stripped off her leather knee high tie up boot from her feet along with her dark brownish-blackish leather pants. Next she stripped off her leather shirt, which only covered her chest.. Then she untied her black cloak. Now fully naked, Ibaesien lowered herself into the cool water. The warm sun laid on her skin.

Ibaesien closed her eyes and took in a big gulp of air then went under the water. Soothing her air and scrubbing the dirty off her body. She then emerged from he water, gasping for air and combed through her hair.

After being fully satisfied, Ibaesien stepped out of the waters and wrapped one of her old dirty towel over her body; It's better than no towel.

Quickly, she rushed over to her clothing supplies and picked out an outfit that she saw fit the circumstances. A white tunic with a black belt. Over it was a small brown leather vest that tied across the middle of her chest and stomach. Then she put on brown leather pants and her knee high boots. Ibaesien never was a dress type of girl, even when growing up. She finished the outfit with her black cloak.

That cloak meant the world to her. It was in her family forever. It was meant to go to the next son in the family, but alas, none came. So Ibaesien got it. 

Ibaesien quickly gathered all her weapons, knowing that the walk would take about 5-6 hours and she only had about four and a half hours of daylight left. 

She picked up a sharp sword, which too has been in the family for ages. On her belt, she found it a resting place, along with two small daggers. Then she found her bow and arrow, which she made herself. With only about 13 arrows left, she put them in a bag on her back and he bow over her right shoulder. 

Ibaesien hid a few daggers on her body, just in case of any emergency. "This is it." She huffed to herself. Then set off for the west, to the Bree.

Ibaesien was a beautiful girl who grew up looking for adventure. With her beautiful features, and athletic build, she was always ready for them. Ibaesien never lived in one place for a long period of time. But truly she never did have a family. When Ibaesien was young, her home village was attacked by a pack of orcs. Her father was a dwarf, and her mother was a human, making Ibaesien half dwarf half human. She got the dwarfs height, but everything else human. Her father, Moibur of Erebor, on instinct, protected his home till his last breath. The same orc that had killed him, came into her house. Ibaesien's mother, Mocia, stayed at the side of her crib, but was sadly killed with no mercy. Ibaesien was spared for some reason unknown. It was uncommon for any man to live in any dwarf village, but Moibur didn't care. He loved Mocia. He loved her enough to ignore the taunting of the other dwarfs towards his wife and enough to die for her. Once Ibaesien's family was dead a good dwarf in the village, Vognus Stonehelm, since she lived in a dwarf village not to far from Dale, took her under his wing and raised her as if she was his. Of course when she grew to be 20, he told her the true story of her family. Soon after that when Ibaesien was 23, he died of natural causes. She lived on her own for a long time. With all the skill she had and was taught growing up, Ibaesien was able to live off of her skills, which lead her up the day Gandlaf came up and asked her to come on a adventure with her. Now Gandalf has always been a friend of Ibaesien. When she was about 15, than ran into each other on an old path, and have been friends since.

After 5 hours of walking and jogging, night had arrived. Ibaesien was able to make a small torch to light the rest of the way, which was only about 15 minuets.

Ibaesien had finally made it to the gate which separated herself from Bree. She knocked on the door softly, and jumped when a man suddenly opened a latch to peer outside of the gate. "What can i do for you miss?" He questioned with a raggedy voice. "Um, i'm here to meet someone in the Prancing Pony." The old gate keeper gave a small smirk. "And whom are you meeting little missy?" He questioned with a laugh. Ibaesien's face stayed straight and firm. "My business in my own sir." She stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The gate keeper mumbled a few words then opened the gate. 

Ibaesien strolled in, her eyes darting to every sign, looking for the bar where Gandalf and Balin were going to meet her. She had never been to Bree, or the Shire. Never excited her for some reason.

Ibaesien's boots splashed in the mud as she walked through the small town. Not many people noticed her apperance because of how small she was.

Finally, the large sign was caught in her vision. Tiredly, she walked up to the door. With a deep breath, she opened the door and was suddenly hit in the face with the stench of alcohol. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and walked in. The man at the counter gave her a smile when she walked up to the door. Now with Ibaesien being half dwarf, her height was quite small. The counter towered over her. "What can I do for ye'?" The man asked as her dried a glass. "I'm here to see a friend. Gandalf. Have you seen him?" She questioned. The man raised his brow a few times, then his face lit up. "Oh yes! A tall man with a long beard and a big pointy hat." Ibaesien just nodded. "He's over there." The man pointed to the center of the bar where Gandalf sat next to an older dwarf, with a long white beard and a huge nose. Ibaesien smiled at the man. "Eh, miss. Might I ask, what a young hobbit such as yer'self is doing here in Bree at a bar." Ibaesien felt her skin getting hot with anger. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot, staring angrily at the bartender. "I'm am no Hobbit, I am a dwarf. And .. half human. So before you going asking such questions know your facts sir. And i'm not young, i'm young for a dwarf, but not for a human." And with that, she stormed off to the table where Gandalf was waiting, leaving the bartender confused. 

Gandalf caught glimpse of Ibaesien and instantly grew a smile. "Ahh, miss Alcarin. Please come sit down." He said happily. The dwarf next to him grew a smile. "This is Balin." Gandalf added. Ibaesien smiled and leaned over the table and shook his old hand. "Nice to meet you Ibaesien." Balin cheerfully said.

"Now Balin, if you will. Can you explain the journey to miss Ibaesien." Gandalf questioned. Balin shook his head and looked over at Ibaesien. "I believe you know the tale of Smaug and the horror he brought onto Erebor. I was there thatd day. Me and a few others, and we have decided to take back our home. The prince, Thorin Oakenshield, is my friend, the leader of the company. He too wants his kingdom back. So we have gathered as many dwarfs as we can. His nephews, Kili and Fili, me and Dwalin,my brother. Oin and Golin, brothers. Bifor, Bofur, and Bombur, bothers. And Ori, Dori, and Nori, also brothers. 13 of us. 

We have decided to journey to the Lonley Mountain to claim back what is rightfully ours. I have been told you wish to accompony us." Ibaesien nodded in respons, not wanting to interupt him. "That is doable. Gandalf has told me of all the skill you have. We would like someone like you on our journey." Ibaesien smiled. "Thank you Balin. I would love to come." Balin smiled in return and took out a rolled up paper. "Well then, I will need your signature on this contract." He handed Ibaesien the paper, which them unrolled to the ground. Ibaesien gasped at the sight of everything. Her mouth mouthed the words "oh my god" over and over again. Balin and Gandalf gave a small chuckle.

After 15 minuets, Ibasein read it all. "Do you have ink by any chance?" She questioned. Gandalf looked through his bag and found a quill and ink. Ibaesien smiled and took it gracefully from his hands. 

She dipped the quill in the ink and started to cross out a section of the contract. "Lassie, what are ye' doing?" Balin questioned with a hint of concern. Ibaesien smiled and let out a small laugh. "I will accompany you on this journey, if and only if i don't get a portion of the money." She stated. Balin and Gandalf stood confused. The stayed silent. Ibaesien took that as a hint and signed her name at the bottom. "Too late, it official."

"Not actually. Thorin still has to sign the contract." Ibaesien sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well i doubt he'll disagree." Balin nodded and took the paper back from Ibaesien. For the rest of the night, the three talk of plans for the next night. 

"Now just to let you know, there will be a sign on a door in the Shire. That will let you know that you are welcome. I do presume that you are going back home for the night." Gandalf said. Ibasein shook her head. " Are you crazy, go back in this darkness, only to venture right back. No I will stay at the inn."

"Do you have any money?" Gandalf questioned. Ibaesien nodded. "Enough to get me through the night." Gandalf smiled. "Well, till tomorrow."

 

Ibaesien walked out of the bar, towards the inn, where she settled and rested for the rest of the night and stayed for most of the day, preparing herself for the night. "Well, maybe just one more nap." She told herself. Ibaesien plopped onto the soft bed and quickly fell asleep. 

"Ibaesien, you mustn't worry about me. You are strong, and a good women. You don't need me in this world." Ibaesien cried into Vognus's chest. "No, no I can't. Please Vognus, please don't leave me." She pleaded weakly. The old, sick dwarf coughed loudly, and shook his head. "I wish i could stay, but it is my time. I'm very sick, there isn't much for i can do. Ibaesien, you will do fine. Trust me." He placed his hand on her cheek, but it fell limply. His breath stopped and his dark brown eyes slowly closed into darkness. 

Ibaesien jerked awake, sweat covering her body. Her breath was heavy. She whipped her head quickly towards to window, and found it to be dark. "Oh no!" She cried out. Quickly, she gathered her supplied and rushed out the room. 

When she passed the inn's check in desk, she slammed the money onto the top and darted out the inn. 

Quickly she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, for about 20 minutes, till she reached the Shire. A bit more relaxed now, she breathed heavily and reached many house doors for the sign.

It seemed as if she were going in circles. Finally a "f" like mark on a door glowed under the moon light. Excitement ran through her body as she walked up the stone steps.She knew that she wasn't late when she heard to loud voices of dwarves inside the house. Ibaesien hesitated to knock on the door when she heard arguing in the house. She put her ear to the door. "Thorin. I must tell you something. There isn't just going to be 15 of us on this journey if Mr. Baggins decides to stick with us. I invited a great warrior. She should be here soon." Gandalf's voice filled the room as it went silent. "Great warrior. Aww." Ibaesien thought. A voice rumbled above her thoughts. "She? Gandalf did you invite a girl to come with us. I will not babysitting a girl on this journey. She would just be a waste of my time." She felt offended. How dare he call her a waste of time. The man hasn't even meet her yet. "Now listen here Thorin Oakenshield. You mustn't doubt me! She is a great woman who knows how to take care of herself. Trust my judgment." Gandalf roared. "Now would probably would not be the best time to knock...but I have no other choice." She thought to herself. Ibaesien knocked softly at first but nobody seemed to hear her with the loud arguing going on .She knocked harder, to show she meant business but she truly meant for them to hear her. The talking stopped and footsteps came up to the door. The door was opened by a small man, a hobbit who must have been Mr. Baggins. Gandalf stood tall behind him smiling at her. "Ah Miss Ibaesien Alcarin. Please, please come in." Gandalf gestured the girl into the house. When she entered she was surrounded by dwarfs.. One stood next to Gandalf. He had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He seemed angrier than the other drawfs. Most likely the one who call Ibaesien a waste of space. Her heart raced with fear. "Hello Gandalf. " Ibaesien simply stated. Thorin took a step towards her. "What is your purpose of coming on this journey?" He simply asked. She shifted her weight and looked at him straight in the eye. "Cant a girl help a stranger.?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm here to help. Is it not obvious?" He rolled his eyes and started circling her. "Whats you weapon of choice?" He asked. "Bow and arrow. I have been trained by some of the best. Also I am handy with a sword. I see you fail to care." He laughed. Ibaesien crossed her arms. "Do you find that a joke?" She asked angrily. "No miss Ibaesien. I just don't believe women can fight." Some of the dwarfs shifted in their place and started to whisper among them selves. "Well, sir. I might just surprise you." Ibaesien stated. Gandalf push the man out of the way. "This is Thorin Okenshield. The leader of our company." Ibaesien almost stepped back in awe. She couldn't help it when he cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

She felt kinda bad now but he still had no right acting that way. "Well Mr. Oakenshield, i hope you find my company useful." Thorin nodded and walked into the other room leaving her standing. Many of the other dwarves followed Thorin, leaving Ibaesien standing without a clue in the world.


	2. The Journey On

Ibaesien was left standing in the middle of a home that she had only been at for no longer than 5 minutes.Thorin walked into an opposite room, followed by the rest of the company.

Ibaesien was offended by how rude they were. Not welcoming her to the home, nor introducing themselves. Not even saying hi. "I've lived with dwarves all my life. Never have they been so.. so.. ignorant." Her skin burned with anger. Her veins boiled, whilst her face turned bright red.

She was torn out of her thoughts and cooled down when two of the younger looking dwarfs came up to her. The one, who seemed the younger of the two, had only small chin stubble and short brown wavy hair. He was fit yes, but not fat and filled like many other dwarves. He wasn't like many other dwarves from what she could see.

The other dwarf, who seemed to be the older of the two, had long blonde wavy hair with a long braided blonde beard. He two had the same fitness of the other. His eyes glowed a brillient blue eyes starred intoo hers. She couldnt helo but feel a blush on her cheeks; quickly she stopped them from showing any further. The younger dwarf smiled a bowed at Ibaesien. "Kili. At your service." He stated cheerfully. Before Ibaesien could even get out a breath the older one also bowed. "And Fili. At your service." He too said happily.

She looked at the older one again. His smile lead to dimples on his cheeks. Ibaesien caught herself staring and bowed to end the awkwardness. "Ibaesien Alcarin, at yours." She stated. The two dwarves laughed. "Well Miss Ibaesien. Care to join us. We have extra food if you wish to have any." Fili stated. Ibaesien grew a large smile. She wasnt able to hold back the blush on her cheeks this time. "Are you kidding, im starving." Ibaesien playfully exclaimed. Kili and Fili broke out into a small giggle. "Well follow us then." Kili ordered. The two dwarves linked arms with Ibaesien, one on each side, and lead her through the house.

Silence filled the trio. Ibaesien finally broke the silence of the three. "Wait, are you two brothers?" She questioned the obvious. "Of course we are." They exclaimed at the same time, laughing. Ibaesien gave a small chuckle, but quickly lost it when she noticed all the rest of the company was staring at them. She straightened her back and followed Fili and Kili to the end of the large table.

She settled in between Fili and Kili. One of the dwarves, who was wearing a funny hat, placed a bowl in front of Ibaesien. The rest of the company turned their attention towards Thorin, who sat on the opposite side of the table. 

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" One of the dwarves asked. He had a bunch of tattoos on his bald head. He was also really buff, at least more than most of the company. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied. Some of the dwarves started to murmur to each other in a joyful way. Ibaesien sat there quietly eating. Mainly because she had no absolute idea of what was going on. "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" The same bald dwarf asked interrupting everyone else. Thorin put his spoon down an shook his head. "They will not come." He stated. The other dwarfs were disappointed. Fili and Kili seemed disappointed.

Ibaesien felt out of place, but mainly felt annoyed. They couldn't' go a second without talking.

Ibaesien seemed to zone out through the rest. Her head was spinning with all the knowledge she had learned throughout the night. Next thing Ibaesien knew, everybody was watching Bilbo read a contract. "Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo questioned. His voice concerned. "Oh yes, i remember that in the contract, but I think i crossed it out. Maybe. Argh, blast this painful night." Ibaesien told herself in her head.

"Uh yeah, i feel a bit faint." Bilbo said, breathlessly. Ibaesien picked her head just a bit higher when she saw the poor Hobbit turn white as a ghost. "Think furnace with wings." Bofur tried comforting the hobbit.

"Air. I-i-i-i need air." Bilbo huffed out. Ibaesien felt a knot in her stomach. She felt bad for the Hobbit. He obviously didn't want this and didn't need the help from Bofur.

"Flash of light, searing pain, than Poof! Your nothing but a pile of ash." Bofur exclaimed. Ibaesien sent him a "what the hell do you think you're doing" look. "Hmmm...Nope". And with that Bilbo was down on the ground, unconscious. "Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf stated sarcastically, but angrily.

Ibaesien stood up to look at the Hobbit. All the other dwarves just had a look of disappointment. Gandalf carried the Hobbit to his bed and the rest of the company scattered themselves through the house, talking amungst themselves. Ibaesien searched from room to room for Thorin. Her heart raced at the thought of him. It wasn't a " i'm in love" type of feeling, it was " I cant believe its him" feeling. Finally she found Thorin talking to Balin. "Ah, eh, Thorin sir." Ibaesien said quietly. Both dwarves stopped their conversation and looked her way. "Um, er. Is it alright if i talk to you for a minuet Thorin?" She questioned. Fear riddled in her voice. 

Thorin gave Balin a nod the motioned Ibaesien over. She stopped right in front of Thorin. He towered over her. She being so small, and him being so tall for a dwarf was just like placing a hill next to a mountain. "Yes?" He questioned. His voice was stern and low. She looked up till her eyes meet his.They were nether frightening nor friendly. 

"Well first, I'm sorry for earlier. I should have been nicer to you. It wasn't my place to talk to you that way." Thorin gave a small smile but it quickly left. "And?" 

"And, i was wondering. I signed a copy of a contract. Same as Bilbo's. And well it still needs your signature. So i was wondering if you would sign it. Only if you wish me to come with you on this journey." Thorin kept a straight face.

"I normally would not let a women accompany me, but I can see your bravery. The way you stood up to me is like non other women has done. We need that. So yes, i will sign it. Don't let me regret it." He stated firmly. Ibaesien led Thorin to a room where Balin kept his things, There she found the contract and handed it to Thorin.

He opened it quickly and studied it. His face turned to a confused look. "Why is half of this crossed out?" 

"Well, Mister Thorin. If i am to accompany you on this journey. I'm not doing it for the gold and money. That defeats the purpose of helping. I wish for nothing in return." She simply stated. Thorin still stared in a bit of awe. He didn't under stand why someone wouldn't want gold. Or was that just his dwarf instinct kicking in.

"What about funeral arrangements?" The topic grew tight in her stomach. She didn't like the topic of death, at all. "If i were to die. I have no family, no true friends. I would have nothing worth going through all the trouble. Nobody would care nor come, so whats the point?" This made Thorin give her a sympathetic smile. He saw the fear and sorrow in her eyes. "If you truly wish." He added.

Thorin walked over to Bilbo's desk and picked up a quill and dripped in onto it a small bottle of ink. He signed his name so elegantly and perfect. "There." 

Ibaesien smiled and reached her hand out to shake his. It took Thorin a moment to process what she was doing, but then reached out his hand and shook hers. 

His hand was so large compared to hers. His entire hand covered hers. 

Ibaesien walked out of the room, leaving Thorin behind, and went to find Fili and Kili. "Gandalf. Please don't let me down twice." Thorin murmured to himself.

The two brothers already had a seat saved for her where they were resting. Fili noticed Ibaesien walk in and motioned for her to sit down. "Well?" Fili questioned out of the blue. Ibaesien just sat there, confused. "Well what?" She finaly asked. Fili's lips turned into a smirk and he gave a small chuckle. "Well, are you accompanying us?" Ibaesien felt a light go off in her head. "You were listening?" She asked, with a hint of sarcasm. Kili looked at Fili and gave an Innocent look. "Maybe." Kili chuckled.

Ibaesien laughed. The two brothers were like giant five year old's."Yes. Yes i am." She stated proudly. She was now apart of Thorin Oakneshield's company on the journey to reclaim Erebor.

Fili and Kili gave each other happy looks, then smiled at Ibaesien. "Well, were happy your coming. Are you sure your ready?" Fili asked. But this time he was serious. "Well of course. I would not be coming if i weren't. I'll be fine."

Fili gave a happy smile, but still had a hint of concern on his face. "Well, my lady. Welcome!" Kili cheered! The two brothers raised an ale. "Oi, i'm not 'my lady'. Just Ibaesien. That sounds too fancy." Ibaesien added. Kili and Fili smiled and nodded. "She's not like any other girl we've met. She more, open and less lady like. You like that don't you?" Kili sarcastically whispered into his brothers ear. Fili, obviously a bit angry from his brother comment, pushed him off the chair, spilling ale all over himself and landing with a loud thud. "No." Fili stated angrily. 

The night started to grow older and darker. Bilbo was awake, and all the dwarves were gathered around a small fireplace that danced with red demons. 

The company started to sing a rather somber tune. It was dark and lonely, but full of hope. 

"Far over, the Misty Mountain cold to dungeon deeps and caverns old.

We must away, at brake of day. To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring, on the height. The winds were mourning in the night

the fire was red, it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with lights"

Bilbo of course was fast asleep after the song. Its was sad for Ibaesien to think that they might not have a burglar on this journey.

"What if he doesn't come? I'll be of no help with the dragon? What am i.."She felt a hand shake her shoulder, making her come out of her thoughts. "Miss Ibaesien. Its time to go." It was Thorin. His face was tired from what the day had brought. He had grabbed Ibaesien hand softly, to lead her out, but she stopped before they were out the door. "Wait what about Bilbo?". Thorin stopped in his tracks and turned around, staring down at Ibaesien. "That is his decision to make. We cannot force him to come. We can only hope for the best." She just nodded and followed Thorin and the rest of the dwarfs out of the house.

Everyone slept in the large field in the Shire. They had set up a small camp with a small bon-fire in the middle. Some were asleep and some stayed up, telling amazing tales of their journeys. 

Ibaesien stayed up a lot of the night to talk to each of the dwarfs individually to get to know everyone.

When she was done, Ibaesien settled next to the brothers and listened to the tales that Balin was telling. Some of his great battles, some of his loved ones. Many. Too many to count.

Eventually Ibaesien's eye lids grew heavy. Darkness seeped into her body as she fell asleep. Little did she know that he head rested on Fili's shoulder.

Fili didn't seem to mind though. He tossed a few stay hairs out of her face.

Finally he noticed that she looked very uncomfortable as so, Fili picked her up and layed her next to where he was going to sleep.

Kili noticed his brothers actions. "Aww, is Fili in love?" He asked, playfully. "Shut up." Fili ordered. Kili ignored the command and started to make kissy faces at his brother. 

Fili's face blushed, but quickly that turned to anger. 

The two brothers started a pitiful brother fight. Running all round the fire, throwing small punches and kicks, yelling at one another. Which also woke up the others in the company.

Instead of everyone being made, they all just broke into laughter. Even Thorin gave a few small chuckles. 

Ibaesien eventually woke up after all the commotion. Fili noticed her movements, and forced everyone to quite their laughter. Ibaesien just laughed to herself, and fell back into her dreams.

Ibaesien started to wake up. The sun shined on her skin. The birds chirped in the background. Everything seemed perfect. But memories of the night before flooded in, which made her jerk awake. She quickly sat up in her place, looking at her surroundings.The company was packing all their belongings. Everyone but her. "Well good morning miss Ibaesien. Seems you have slept well." Oin said laughing as he hopped onto his pony. Ibaesien got up from her resting spot only to find all her stuff missing. She quickly searched the area for her stuff.

In the distance, Fili and Kili were laughing to themselves. Ibaesien noticed the two brothers. Wondering what was going on, she looked around them, and too her belief, all her stuff was packed onto a beautiful black pony. Ibaesien laughed and quickly ran over to the boys.

Fili, still laughing, handed her the reigns. "Thank you. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She laughed. "Well, you're welcome." Fili playfully said.

Everyone eventually got on the ponies and followed Thorin and Gandalf through the trails. "Wait!" Ibaesien yelled. Thorin stopped and turned his head towards her, obviously annoyed. "What about Bilbo?" She questioned. There was many 'he's not coming' and 'he'll be here soon.'. "He'll come if he really chooses."

"But your not giving him much of a chance!" Ibaesien exclaimed. Thorin's face turned red. "I gave him a lot of chances. All through the night and this morning. He decided to stay in the comforts of his own home." Thorin scolded towards Ibaesien. His sudden actions made her jump. Fili and Kili gave a sympathetic smile towards her.

"Just to let you know. Were Thorin's nephews, and yeah he does that. But don't you worry, he'll be fine soon enough." Kili added. 

Ibaesien gave them an astonished look but then smiled and nodded.

"Eh lads! Why don't we make a friendly wager." Bofur interrupted. Everyone nodded and placed in their wagers. Ibaesien obviously never doubted Bilbo and bet the he would make it.


	3. Continue On

The company had been riding for about 20 minuets now at a slow pace, so they havent gone far. Not far at all consereding that they might be on the journey for days, weeks, months, years. For the longest of time, Ibaesien stared into the sky in her own little word, well until her world got boring so she spiked up a conversation with Fili and Kili.

"So your half dwarf and half human?" Fili hesitated. She nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah. My mother was a human and my father was a dwarf." She laughed. It was odd to think about. Not many dwarfs interact with humans. They don't hate them, its just not common. "Was?' Fili questioned cautiously. Ibaesien's head lowered. Her heart sunk and seemed to break into millions of pieces. She never knew them, or enough to remember them. Ibaesien was young, very young when they died. She doesnt even know what they look like.

"My mother and father were both killed during an orc attack on my village. Orcs are ruthless, but this one couldn't bring himself to kill a child. Odd isn't it." She said sadly. It didn't bother her much now.. Fili leaned towards Ibaesien and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry i did not know." He sad sadly. She nodded. "Oh it's alright darling. Doesn't bother me much. Just sad to think about, but hey, that's life." Fili nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. He looked back at his brother and saw Kili staring at the sky. "Wait!" A familiar voice yell from behind. "Oh dear god what is it now." Thorin complained under his breath.

Everyone stopped and looked back to see Bilbo running with a long piece of paper in his hand. Ibaesien laughed in joyfulness. "I'm here! It's signed! I signed it!" Biblo yelled, out of breath. Balin grabbed the paper and checked over it. "Everything looks to be in order." Balin smiled and rolled up the paper. Thorin looked even more annoyed now, but he also looked happy. "Get him a pony," Biblo looked scared. "No-o-o-no-. I'm perfectly fine with walking. I think i can keep up on foot!" Before he could say anything else two of the dwarfs grabbed him and put him on a pony. Gloin tossed Ibaesien a bag of coins. Also to Fili and Kili. The two brothers laughed at everyone giving up the coins. Ibaesien smiled when she saw the Hobbit's confused face.

She rode up to Bilbo's side who was also next to Gandalf. More and more gold bags were flying everywhere. "What's that all about?" Biblo questioned. Gandalf gave a small laugh. "Oh just a friendly wager. Betting on whether you would come or not. Most said that you wouldn't." Biblo gave a small scoff and looked over at Ibaesien, then back at Gandalf. "Well, what did you two think." Gandalf winked at Ibaesien, then suddenly caught a bag full of coins. Ibaesien chuckled under her breath.

"My deer Bilbo. I never doubted you for a second." Bilbo laughed slightly then look at Ibaesien with more relief in his eyes than before. "Well?" He asked her. She quickly reached into her bag and held out a smaller bag filled with coins. "Oh Biblo. I never doubted you either." She laughed in happiness. Bilbo gave her a happy nod. He seemed to be happy with someone who was friendly to him.

Ibaesien slowed her pace and fell back next to the brothers again. Fili and Kili were laughing and having a good time. They were making Thorin angry with their fun, she could tell, and they were doing a good job at it. Thorin's face and ears were turning red with anger.

Ibaesien started laughing very hard, her eyes watered and he stomach hurt, but she quickly stopped when she heard Bilbo yell up to Thorin."Wait! Wait! We must go back!." Gandalf pulled his horse to a stop in confusion. "What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I have forgotten my handkerchief." Bilbo yelled, ready to turn back. Bofur ripped a piece of his clothing and tossed it back to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this!" Bofur yelled. The hobbit looked disgusted. Everyone else laughed.

"Move on!." Thorin yelled. Everyone got their ponies moving again. Ibaesien gave her pony a good kick and rode up again next to Bilbo. "Here you go lad." She said sweetly as she handed the hobbit a handkerchief. Bilbo blushed a little, and gave her a small smile. She felt bad for Bilbo. This isn't his home. Nature obviously isn't his best friend. She never knew what it was like to not love nature. It's where she grew up. It was where she learned to walk, talk, run, play, fight, hunt. Everything.

Ibaesien was soon again deep in her thoughts when she felt a hand shake her shoulder almost making her fall off her pony. "Goodness, you do that a lot." Fili laughed. 

 

"Thorin called for you." He simply stated. Ibaesien let out a huff of air and gave her pony, which was named Bell, a quick , hard kick and rode up to the head of the company. Once she got up there, she saw that Thorin was heavily studying the path before them. "Miss. Ibaesien. I must ask you something. What is the true reason you have decided to accompany me on this journey?" Thorin asked without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Mr. Thorin sir. When i was younger, very young. My family and my whole village was killed by an orc raid. Growing up with a friend, i never had one home, but he always told me stories of his old one. Mine. He told me about all the merry gatherings, the feast. All the songs and dances. Even of my mother and father and how they never did really fit in, but they stayed for my health. He told me just about how wonderful it was, to have a home. And when i heard they your home was taken away from you sir, I knew that its not something someone needs. When my home was taken, i was young. I knew no difference. But your home sir, you knew well of what was happening. Everyone deserves a home, and if it is taken from you, you must have it back. No one should live the life i did, of wandering till days end. That's why i have decided to come with you. To help you get what you truly deserve." 

It took Thorin a few seconds to comprehend all of that. He gave her his sympathetic eyes. "Thank you dear Ibaesien. Thank you." He said with a small smile on his face. He switched his gaze over to a cliff just a few yards away. "We shall rest here." And with that, again, he went ahead, and leaving Ibaesien behind.


	4. Sleepless Stories

The night came quickly as the group started to settle on the edge of the cliff for rest. Fili and Kili had to take first watch, but many others couldn't bring themselves to rest. Ibaesien on the other hand was out like a light as soon as her head hit the ground. Fili sat by the fire, of course next to his brother, sharpening their weapons and smoking a bit. Gandalf sat on a tree, also smoking. Poor Bilbo of course couldn't fall asleep, the poor soul.

"Ibaesien! You cannot venture into the world alone. You know whats out there." Vognus snapped towards Ibaesien in a harsh tone. 

Ibaesien collection some of her weopons and food supplies, ignoring her "fathers" rant. "Father, please. If i can't do this, i will not be able to do anything else in my life. Please, i need to help them." Ibaesien shot over her huge, pleading brown eyes over at Vognus.

The old dwarf looked down at the young maiden and put his large hand on her shoulder. "Why? Why do you want to do this?"

"Because, if I don't, who will? Who will help those in need?" Vognus shook his head and walked across the room to a large wooden chest. He opened the latch and pulled out something dark. "Close your eyes." He turned around and started to walk back to Ibaesien.

The next thing Ibaesien knew, a large blanket was being wrapped and tied around her small body. "Open your eyes my child." He softly commanded. 

Ibaesien opened her eyes, only to find that Vognus had wrapped a large cloak around her body. She gazed at him in awe and happiness. 

He had a large smile plastered on his face. "This was your fathers for the longest of time. It has been passed on to each male in the family, but since there are no more. It is yours to keep." Now this might seem like a stupid little cloak that many men have died in, but no. This cloak was worn by kings, used in battle. If you wore this cloal, people were to honor you. It was an honor to wear it.

Ibaesien hugged Vognus, then without anyother words she grabbed all of her supplies and rushed out the door to the city of Dale.

All of the sudden she was shook out of her dreams by a stomach curling scream in the night. Ibaesien's heart was pounding in her chest and in her head. The thought of where that scream came from sent chills down her spine.

Bilbo ran over towards Fili and Kili. "What was that?" He questioned with fear in his voice. Kili looked at his brother, than back at Bilbo. "Orcs." He simply stated.

Another scream was heard. Thorin awoke this time. "Orcs?" Bilbo asked. Ibaesien got up from her spot on the ground and walked up to Bilbo. She leaned of the side of the cave. "Throat-cutters. There will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." She added, also with a hint of fear in her voice. Ibaesien never had an encounter with an orc. But she sure as hell knows what they can do.

Ibaesien went over to sit inbetween the brothers, a little in fear, but she knew that there was a little to no chance that now knowing orcs were out there that she would be falling asleep.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; lots of blood." Kili added. The two brothers looked at each other and began to laugh. Ibaesien gave a few chuckles. She didn't know why, but it just seemed funny.

Thorin got up from his resting stop angrily and walked towards them. His face red with anger, and his hands formed into fist. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke." The three stopped laughing and looked down at the ground. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili added. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin scolded. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked over the valley. Ibaesien's heart sank as she leaned against the wall of the small cave. 

Balin, who was listening the entire time got up and walked over to Fili, Kili and Ibaesien.

Ibaesien felt kinda bad that she disrespected Thorin, more at the boys for making her laugh. She gave the two brothers a thump on the back of the head. "What was that for?" Fili asked. "Making me laugh at something that wasn't funny."

"We didn't make you laugh, that's something you control." Kili added. Ibaesien shook her head. "Well you can't blame me for laugh when others are too." She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a large huff of air. "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin interupted.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first. The kingdom had been taken over by orcs, and their legendary leader, the most vial and horrible orc of all. Azog, the Defiler. He wanted to get rid of the line of Durin. He was determined. The giant orc begun by beheading the King."

Ibaesien's stomach twisted at the thought. Memories of some of the battle in which she encountered flowed back into her mind.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, either taken prisioner or killed. We were leaderless. Death was apon us. But that's when I saw him. A young prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood against the terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog was defeated and he learned that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And then I knew, there is the one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned away from looking out into the vally. Now the entire company was awake and standing, staring at Thorin in awe. Thorin ignored them and walks towards the fire. "But the Pale Orc?" Bilbo added, "What happened to him?" He questioned. Thorin kept walking. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He simply stated. Thorin went back to his resting spot on the cliff. Balin looked over at Gandalf. The look they shared showed doubtfulness. Fili went to turn around to ask Ibaesien something, but she was already fast asleep.

The night turned to day, and soon the group was packing up all their equiptment again. Ibaesien was putting on her cloak and staring up at the sky. It was pouring rain. The forest was muddy and wet. Nobody looked happy for everyone was cold, wet, and miserable. 

The forest was dark, full of mist, and just plain out creepy and mysterious. Dark trees towered over the ground; their dark branches hovoring over head. 

Ibaesien was swaying in rythem with her pony, eyes locked on her surroundings. Her dirty blonde hair stuck to her neck. Her clothes were soaked to the bone. Eveyrthing just seemed miserable.

Dori finally broke the silence. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, cant you do something about this deluge?" He asked. Gandalf kept looking forward. "It is raining, Master Dward, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf stated.

"Are there any?" Bilbo interrupted. "What?" Gandalf asked. "Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Ibaesien gave a small laugh. "Who's the fifth?" Ibaesien questioned. "Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf laughed. Ibaesien felt a light go off in her head. "Yes, I remember Radagast! Gandalf use to talk about him a lot!" She thought to herself. "Is he a great Wizard or is he,,,, more like you?" Bilbo interrupted her thoughts. Gandalf peered back and looked slightly offended.

"I think he is a great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Gandalf, is he the one who almost burnt down my house?" Ibaesien called up to Gandalf. The company all looked back at the girl with confused looks on their face. Gandalf just laughed at their reactions. "Yes, and he was dearly sorry for that." 

Ibaesien laughed at the memory.

"Radagast, what on earth are you doing?" Gandalf called from the desk area in Ibaesien house. 

Vognus and Ibaesien walked into the kitchen only to find a short man, wearing all brown will nature covoring every part of his body. He was cooking something over the fire. "What are you doing with my tea pot?" Ibaesien questioned as she stepped towards the man. He gave a timid smile then continued on with his cooking. 

Vognus walked out of the room to where Gandalf was writing some sort of letter to someone. "Gandalf, what is he doing here?" Vognus asked with a sterm voice. Gandalf shook his head. "Making some sort of tea."

"VOGNUS!" A voice yelled from the kitchen. 

The two ran into the kitchen only to find the fire was way to big for the fireplace and it was spreading quickly. "Ibaesien! Run outside and get buckets from the well!" Vognus yelled. 

The girl obayed and ran outside and grabbed as many buckets of water as her little arms could carry. 

The fire was spreading into the kitchen like it would through a forest. Gandalf was muttering words under his breath.

Before Ibaesien could even get inside, the water froze.

"What happened with Radagast?" Fili akse; his eyes full of curiosity. 

Ibaesien gave a small chuckle. "He tried making tea and nearly set m whole house on fire."

Fili stared at Ibaesien is disbalief, also with confusion. He shook his head and turned forward again.

Ibaesien looked at Thorin, who seemed to be laughing silently at himself. She smiled at seeing him happy. He didn't seem like the "happy" type. Ibaesien just shrugged if off and followed Nori who was ahead of her.


	5. No Business Of Mine

The rain finally ended after 3 or 4 hours of just down pour. But when the rain finally did stop, everyone was still tired and horribly soaking wet. Thorin found it to be a good idea to stop and rest for the night.

They stumbled upon ruins of an old farm house and decided to stop there. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin ordered. Everyone got off their ponies slowly and painfully. 

"Hey, do you guys mind if i watch the horses with you?" Ibaesien questioned as she walked up to th brothers, limping with pain. "Oh course not." Kili responded with a smile.

The trio unpacked their equiptment and wondered into the woods, looking for a place for the ponies. 

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said in the distance by the ruins. Everybody pretty much ignored him and continued to unpack. "Oin, Gloin." Thorin said as he walked over to the two dwarfs who were already unpacking their equipment. "Aye?" Gloin replied. "Get a fire going." Thorin ordered. "Right you are." Gloin added. 

"I know he is the leader of this componay and all but would it kill him to say please and thank you." Ibaesien whispered to Kili, who laughed and nodded. Thorin must have heard because he sent Ibaesien and Kili an evil glare, then continued on his conversation with Gandalf. 

Ibaesien walked over to Bilbo and Balin, who were having a small conversation. "Need help?" She questioned the Hobbit. Bilbo smiled happily and nodded. "Umm.. s.s.sure." He finally got out.

Ibaesien just laughed and helped the old leather sadle off the pony. Her brown eyes glanced over to Bilbo. He looked tired and worn out. He looked unpleasent and dissapointed. "So, how are you liking the great out doors?"

Bilbo stopped umpacking his bags and scanned the forest surrounding the group. "Not my cup of tea." He scoffed, then walked off with his things. 

Ibaesien grew a smile and shook her head. She walked back over to the young brothers dragging along Myrtle behind her.

Suddenly Gandalf stomped away from the company and rode off on his horse. Ibaesien was completly confused. "Kili?" Ibaesien asked. He turned around smiling. "Why don't you guys like the elves?" His face turned sour at the question. He shifted on his feet, turning back to unsadling his pony. "Well you see, when Smaug attacked, the Elves refused to risk the lives of their own to help us. Thats why we don't want their help anymore, for they never gave it to us in the first place." Kili simply said. "Is that why Thorin wont accept the help of people who could help us?" She asked. Kili looked annoyed at her questions, but she was determined to get answers.

"Miss Ibaesien!" A voice roared from behind. She quickly turned around to see Thorin angrily staring at her. He was motioning her to come towards him with his finger. She walked over to him, partially scared of what might happen. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of sight of the others. 

"What do you think your doing?" He asked angrily. Ibaesien crossed her arms and stayed silent. "Miss Ibaesien, answer me." He said sternly. "Looking for answers." She simply stated. Thorin also crossed his arms. "You have no place asking personal business of such that you have no need to know."

"No need to know? If i am to accompany you on this journey, i would like to know as much as i possibly can about my leader and why he is being a baby about asking for help." Ibaesien added. She could see his face turning red with anger. He realesed his arms and pointed a finger in her face. "You listen here, a girl like you has no place among us. I am being generous. Its bad enough that Gandalf brought a burglar who cant do anything and knows nothing. But him bringing a girl who doesn't know her place is an even worse move." Thorin scolded. Out of instinct, Ibaesien pulled out a small dagger that she hid on her waist and roughly laid it on Thorin's neck; pinning him against a tree. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the anger rushing through her no longer brown eyes. 

"You listen here, Thorin Oakenshield. You might not see who I truly am, but let me tell you. Insult me all you want. If that makes you feel better; but leave Biblo out of this. You look at race, gender, size as the only characteristics. Bilbo has more in him that you see, just give him the chance. I have yet to disappoint someone with my skills. You haven't had the chance to see me. Wait for it Thorin Oakenshield. You might be surpired." Ibaesien roared back. Thorin struggled a little under her weight. She pulled the dagger way from his throat and walked away. Thorin stood silently. He was confused. He never did expect that. 

Ibaesien walked away disappointed past all the confused glares. "What on Earth did i say? That sounded to stupid!" She thought to herself. "Oh well, it is all true." And with that she walked back to accompanying Fili and Kili.

She helped grab all the ponies and lead them into a small fence that they found next to the old house. It was a bit into the forest, past what she would have wanted to go.

The trio settled on a fallen tree. Never making eye contact; only watching the ponies and their every move. They were in complete silence for the longest of time, until Fili decided to break it. "So Ibaesien," He said without looking her way. "Tell us about your wildest adventure." 

Ibaesien didn't return any look. She only let out a small huff of air. "Why do you wish to know?"

"To pass time." Kili responded. She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Oh, so you only wanna know about my life when you are bored and there is nothing else to talk about?" She sarcastically said.

"No, I didn't mean it.."

"No, it's alright. I was only joking." Ibaesien interrupeted. She leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky. "My wildest adventure. I don't really know. I have been on many adventures, but non of them are special. I guess i will have to get back to you on that." Fili laughed, and sighed. Silence once again, filled the air.

Soon night arrived. Fili, Kili, and Ibaesien kept watch on the ponies, most of the night. They went off for a little to get some water. 

When they returned, terror had accured. The fence was broken, a tree had fallen. "What the hell happened?" Ibaesien exclaimed as she dropped her water to the forest floor. "Do we still have all the ponies?" Kili asked clamly. The three started to count them, their hopes sank when they finished. "We have 14."

Suddenly Bilbo entered the woods, carrying three bowls for Kili, Fili and Ibaesien. The trio didn't move a muscle. Bilbo tired to hand them the bowls but they didn't take them. Silence filled the woods until Bilbo broke it. "What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili added. 

"We had sixteen."

"Now here's fourteen." Ibaesien stated. Bilbo set down the bowls and started helping examine the group of ponies left. "Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili stated. Bilbo shook his head is awe. "Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" The hobbit suggested. "Uh, no." Ibaesien added, 'Lets not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Bilbo looked around and stared at some trees that had recently been uprooted and were laying on the ground. "Well, uh..look, some--something big uprooted these trees." He stated the obvious. "That was our thinking." Kili responded. "Hey! There's a light! Stay down." Fili interupted. The four ran quietly through the forest towards the light that Fili saw. They all hid behind a fallen tree when they realized that it was a fire. Harsh laughter echoed from the near by fire. 

"What is it?" Bilbo questioned cautiusly. "Trolls." Ibaesien scoffed. Kili, Fili and Ibaesien started to run towards the fire. Bilbo followed them not to far behind. While the four were running they hear foot steps following them. Quickly they all hide. All of the sudden a massive mountain troll was walking towards the fire, carrying a pony under each arm. "He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them! We have to do something!" Bilbo half yelled. "Yes! You should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small!" Ibaesien suggested. Bilbo kept declining. "No-n-no--no!" 

"They'll never see you." Kili added. 

"No no no no."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Kili confirmed. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili added. They three pushed Bilbo towards the fire. He began whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them, but kept getting mixed up. "Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown--one like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea." He hollered back. Kili, Fili, and Ibeasien were out of sight. Bilbo continued to venture towards the fire and the trolls.

The three trolls, William, Tom, and Bert all at around the fire bickering back and forth.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if It don't look like mutton again tomorrow." Bert complained. "Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags." Tom added.

The three trolls continued to complain and bicker. Enough at least for little Biblo to crawl behind them towards where they were keeping the ponies. He kept trying to untie the ropes, but it was useless. Out of the corner of his eye, Bilbo notices that one of the trolls was looking towards him. He immediately ducked down to hide. "I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." William complained. Bert, another troll, hits William with a ladle. He let out a loud squeal in pain.

 

Not far behind the fire, Fili, Kili, and Ibaesien who sat watching the entire thing. "Disgusting creatures they are." Ibaesien complained as William sneezed into his handkerchief. The brothers nodded. Kili looked at his brother and then back at Ibaesien. "Oh my god! Look!" Fili squealed." They all turn their heads to see Bilbo in the hands of one of the trolls, with snot all over him. Ibaesien nearly gagsed. All of the sudden, the troll threw Bilbo down on the ground in disgust. "I don't like the way it wriggles around!" It complained. They all circled around the hobbit in confusion. "What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Tom asked. Bilbo got up off the ground and looked up in horror. "I'm a burglar--uh Hobbit." They all turned their heads in confusion. "A burgla-hobbit?" William asked. Tom gave an evil smirk. "Can we cook 'im?" He asked evilly. "We can try!" William yelled. The troll reached down and tried to grab Bilbo, but he dodged his hand only to be cornered by Bert. "He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned." Bilbo ran again, dodging everything he could. Eventually Tom grabbed him by the legs and held him upside down.

 

Ibaesien, Fili and Kili stood up in shock. "Ibaesien and Fili, run and get the others!" Kili ordered. The two ran quickly through the woods. Back to their company, everyone sat quietly around the fire, some asleep. "Help!" Fili yelled. His voice startled everyone awake and up. "Trolls.... Bilbo... they have him. They want to... eat him." Ibaesien got out, of course out of breath. The dwarfs all grabbed their weapons and followed Fili and Ibaesien back to the camp. By the time they got their, Bilbo was thrown onto Kili. The rest of the company charged out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. Everyone began fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs.

As everyone is fighting, Bilbo scurried over to William's dropped blade and cuts the ponies free. Tom saw the Hobbit, and grabbed him. Everyone stopped and stared in awe. Tom and and another troll were holding Bilbo by the arms and legs. Ibaesien, out of instinct, started to sprint towards the trolls, but Throin held her back! "No!" Thorin yelled. "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Thorin looked at Bilbo in frustration, but then planted his sword in the ground. The other too dropped their swords and weapons.

The trolls quickly wrangled the company up and tied some to a large log, and put others in bags which only their heads stuck out. Ibaesien was put in a bag and set next to Thorin, which to them both was torture enough. She didn't hate Thorin, its just that he had no right to speak to her as he did. Thorin too didn't hate Ibaesien, he was just mad at what she also said.

"We ain't got all night!" Tom yelled. "Dawns ain't far away, so lets get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Bilbo seemed to have a light go off in his head. The little hobbit struggled to stand up, still in his sack. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Ibaesien now understood his idea and wish that she had thought of it herself.

"Uh, I meant with the uh, with, uh the seasoning." Bilbo spilled out. Bert walked up to the hobbit. "What about the seasoning?" Bilbo looked around in confusion. "Uh, well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Everyone started yelling at Bilbo. Even Ibaesien. He could have put it in a better way. Still, people were yelling, calling him a traitor. Even Oin and Gloin started to kick him. "What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom questioned.

"Shut up and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bert interrupted. "Uh well, the uh, secret to cooking dwarf is um, its too um, skin them first!" Bilbo spilled out. "What are you doing!" Ibaesien yelled at the Hobbit. And so did everyone else. They now pretty much hated the Hobbit. "If I get you, you little--."

"I wont forget that!" Dwalin yelled, interrupting Gloin."What a load of rubbish!" Tom yelled. William suddenly decided to grab Bombur, who was in a sack, and dangle him upside down. "No! Not that one! He's -he is uh...infected!" Bilbo yelled. "You what?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo yelled back. William looked at the dwarf in disgust, the threw him back down to the pile of dwarfs. He landed with a loud thud on top of Kili. Ibaesien knew exactly what Bilbo was thinking now. Clever.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin yelled.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled back to the poor hobbit. The rest of the dwarves chimed in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo was acting like a fool. Seeing how they have destroyed his plan, Bilbo rolled his eyes in defeat. But Thorin realized his plan. He kicked the others in the sacks making them realize his clever plan. They finally all understood it and started to yell, proclaiming that they are riddled with parasites.

"What would you have us do then, let 'em all go?" Tom interrupted. Now fully annoyed with the Hobbit's little game. "Well.." Bilbo shyly said back. "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret it taking us for fools.!" Tom scolded back. "Ferret?" Bilbo questioned, obviously offended.

All of the sudden Gandalf ran onto the rock with his staff. "The dawn will take you all!" He yelled above all the arguing and bickering. "Who's that?" Bert questioned. Tom scratched his head. "No idea." He replied. "Can we eat 'im too?" Before anything more could be said, Gandalf hit his staff against the rock, splitting it in half and allowing the sun light to seep through. Once the sunlight touched the trolls, they slowly began to turn to stone. Everyone started cheering loudly!

Once everyone was off of the spit and back into their clothes, Thorin walked over to Gandalf who was inspecting the newly hardened trolls. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin questioned. "To look ahead." Thorin nodded. He felt an arm turn him around only to see Ibaesien standing behind him. He wanted to just walk away, but he didn't. "Look Thorin, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She simply asked. "As am I." Thorin said quietly then he nodded and gave a small smile. Thorin turned away and started to follow Gandalf. "I know what your thinking! He had the nous to play for time when none of us did. He did surprise you! I can tell!" Ibaesien yelled towards him as he was walking away.


	6. Orcs and Elves

All the dwarfs were back in their clothes finally and gathering their weapons. Ibaesien walked calmly over to Kili who was helping his brother gather all his tools. "Kili, can I talk to you for a minuet?" She asked. He nodded and followed the girl to where no one could hear them. "Look, I'm sorry. I did not realize that I offended you so much yesterday about what I said. Is their any chance you could forgive me." She questioned, with sad, pleading eyes. Kili laughed and brought her into a big bear hug. "Oh my dear Ibaesien. Of course I can." He laughed. Ibaesien pulled back with a huge smile on her face. The two walked back over to the group talking like no one's business. "There must be a cave nearby." They over heard Thorin, who was talking to Gandalf by one of the trolls. The rest of the company searched for any sign of a cave. Ibaesien went off on her own. She knew she had found it when the stench hit her like a brick on her face. "Oh dear god." She mumbled to herself.

"I found it!" Ibaesien yelled towards the others. The rest of the company followed behind her and Gandalf as they entered the cave. It was full of treasures. Beautiful golds and silvers glistened everywhere. But still the stench pretty much stomped over that thought. "It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf instructed. The dwarves split up and went their separate ways. Ibaesien followed Thorin and Gandalf. The three walked towards a basket filled with swords covered in cobwebs. Thorin handed one to Gandalf and picked up one for himself. They both examined the swords for a while. "These swords were not made by any troll."

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf added. He drew the sword out of its sheath a few inches to examine it better. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Gandalf stated as he wiped off some of the webs. When Thorin realized that they were Elven swords, he started to put his away in disgust. Ibaesien quickly grabbed his arm. "You will not wish for a finer blade." She explained. Ibaesien dropped her hand and let Thorin examine the sword even more. He pulled it out harshly out of its sheath a few inches to see a very fine blade. His face showed embarrassment. Ibaesien laughed and put her hand on his shoulder and shook it. He looked at her with a face she couldn't even describe. It was a mixture of anger, but happiness. He gave her a small smile, but it quickly went away as he turned on his heals and headed out of the cave. "Ler's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin yelled, distracting the dwarves from digging a hole and placing a box filled with gold treasures in it. Ibaesien stopped and gave a small chuckle. She thought that the dwarves were the funniest of all. 

Back when she was a young child growing up with Vognus, she often meet all sorts of dwarfs. She met nice ones, young ones, old ones with a lot of tales to say, and ones that just belonged under a rock to be left alone. She remembers this one time, she meet an old dwarf, Glurin son of Kugnar. He was a good man. Glurin travled to the ends of Middle Earth and back. She remembered one story that stood out from the rest. " I wanted to see Mordorn." He said weakly. Ibaesien and Vognus, were thrown back in awe. Why would you EVER want to travel to Mordorn? "I wanted to see what all the talk was about all the darkness. I didn't believe it. No. But of course i was a young dwarf, i didn't know much of nothing. So i set out with my handy pony, Eragon, and rode days and nights till I got to the dark land. Immediately i was greeted by packs of orcs who were ready to rip my limbs, one by one, but they didn't. They froze and stared at a dull spot in the rocks. There he stood. The necromancer." Ibaesien's heart dropped. "He stood their silently, watching me as if i were his pray. I didn't know what to do, so i ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But where ever i looked, he was there, giving me a deathly glare that made me want to throw up." Ibaesien sat silently in fear. "Eventually of course i had to stop, and he was there right behind me. I turned around ready to fight, but everything went black. When i woke up, i was in the forest by my house. I haven't left since." 

Ibaesien walked back out of the cave following behind Fili and Kili. Gandalf had brought out a sword and handed it to Bilbo, but she ignored it and went to talk to the brothers. " I never did get to ask, my lady, are you alright. They roughed you up pretty hard," Fili asked. Ibaesien laughed, but quickly stopped when she saw the fear in his face. "Don't you worry me my prince, i am alright. Nothing i cant handle." She laughed. He looked happily confused. Fili shifted his feat and put his fingers in the sides of his belt. "My Prince? That's a new one."

"Well, you are and its the right way to address you and Kili." He laughed even harder. "Miss Ibaesien, i greatly appreciate your respectfulness, but please. I like to be called Prince as much as you like to be called my lady." She gave a big smile and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Something's coming!" Thorin roared, breaking their silence. Fili and Ibaesien whipped their heads around and saw the rest of the company hurrying to follow their leader. The two weren't far behind.

Out of the brush, a small man came out. He was being pulled by many small rabbits tied to a sled right by the company. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man screamed. Fili put Ibaesien behind her and stood firmly in front. This made Ibaesien blush, but she quickly shook that away. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown! Ah. What on Earth are you doing here?" Gandalf questioned, calming the man down. Fili looked behind to Ibaesien. "Radagast? The wizard?" He questioned. She just shrugged.

Gandalf and Radagast went off behind some trees to talk to themselves while the rest of the company talked amungst themselves. Of course Fili and Ibaesien went off and talked about just the most random things that they could. Kili soon joined them. "Yeah i learned to fight because of my 'father'. He was really.... AHHHH!" She screamed. Out of nowhere a large wolf like creature jumped from on top of a rock, onto Ibaesien. I started trying to claw and bite all over her body. Thorin quickly rushed over and killed the creature like it was a small fly. It fell right onto of Ibaesien. She cried out in pain, but quickly shut up. She couldn't show that she was hurt. It would just slow down the company which they know really shouldn't happen. 

The creature was pushed off her body. Thorin grabbed her bridal style and picked her up. "Thorin it's okay, you can put me down. I'm alright." She said with pain in her voice. Thorin slowly put her down on her feet. She stumbled and struggled to stand up, but she managed. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kili pull his bow back and shoot an arrow right past Thorin.Behind him, the same type of creature lay dead. "What were those?" Bofur yelled towards Thorin. "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." He yelled. Fili and Kili ran over to Ibaesien's sides to help support her weight. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned.

"No one." Thorin replied. "Who did you tell?"

"No one, i swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said with fear in his voice. Thorin gathered the company together and started to plan. They had no ponies, and Ibaesien was hurt. There was so much going wrong, but so little time. Ibaesien leaned on the brothers to help her weight. She wanted to show that she was strong, but she was hurt, badly. "I'll draw them off." Everyone turned around to see Radagast standing bodily near his sleigh. "These are Gundabad Wargs' they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; i'd like to see them try." He said with confidence and a smirk. Thorin looked out to Ibaesine, disappointed. "Are you okay to run?" Ibaesien smiled. 

"Are you kidding, i live for it."

 

Radagast hopped on his sleigh and rode through the forest. Not far behind him was a horrible pack of Orcs and their Wargs. The company hid behind brush till the pack was far away. Fili grabbed Ibaesien's hand when the company started to run into a open field filled with giant rocks scattered here and there. The company watched the pack go far ahead, and then they ran for a rock, and then another, then another. Ibaesien was starting to fall behind. She could feel warm, thick liquid filling up under her armour. Fili noticed the pain painted on her face. He wanted to carry her, but she refused. 

Radagast was still being chased and the company still ran from rock to rock lead by Gandalf. He seemed to have an idea in mind. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin questioned. Gandalf simply ignored his question. The company stopped behind a large rock as a scout stopped to catch the sent in the air. It quickly rushed over to the rock which everyone was hiding behind. Thorin noticed the scout. Him and Kili exchanged looks. Kili turned around and pulled his bow and arrow back, aiming it towards the creature. Ibaesien noticed Kili. Fear ran through her body as she realized that it would just create more kayos. "NOO!" She screamed to try and stop Kili, but Fili quickly covered her mouth and pulled her body close to his, trying to keep her from moving. Kili instantly shot the scout and its warg. It fell off the rock, and screamed and roared as the rest of the company finished the deed. The rest of the Wargs and Scouts heard the screams and instantly knew where they were. They stopped following the old wizard. Gandalf heard the commotion. "Move! Run!" 

The company quickly started to run towards a clearing. The wargs were surrounding them. "There's more coming!" Kili yelled. Ibaesien and Fili were right by Kili, far away from the rest of the group. Kili pulled out his bow and arrows and started to shoot them. Ibaesien pulled out hers also and stood by Kili, shooting the wargs. It was extremely painful to move in such swift motions, but she made no sign of it. The rest of the dwarfs were yelling behind the three, but it was all muffles for Ibaesien. She was starting to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. She all of the sudden felt hands pull her away from the wargs. It was Fili and Kili. Thorin was motioning for the three to hurry and slide down a little hill going into a rock closure. Just before she made it to the rock, her legs gave out from underneath her. "Ibaesien!" Fili yelled before he picked her up in time to slide down after Thorin and hide. Once down there Ibaesien seemed to be hanging on a string. The company was watching Ibaesin, but was interrupted by horn blowing above. Wargs were screaming left and right. One even rolled down the passage way where the company was waiting. Thorin walked over to the lifeless body and picked out the arrow. He studied the tip, then angrily through down the arrow. "Elves."

Dwalin started to walk around in the cave to find a pathway, which he found."I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" He questioned. "Follow it, of course." Bofur replied. The company began following the path. Fili was having trouble caring Ibaesien through the passage. She was still awake and trying to say that she was able to walk, but Fili refused. The path finally opened to the most beautiful scene ever. Rivendell. Ibaesien picked up her head and stared at the beautiful scenerary. It was just an assortement of beautiful colors. But it all turned sower when Ibaesien felt like she was being stabbed mercilessly in the stomach. Her screams echoed through the caves. "We must get help from the Elves." Fili suggested. Thorin didn't want to admit that he needed help, but he did. "Alright." He simply agreed.


	7. The Bloody Truth

The company was walking quickly down the paths towards the beautiful Rivendell. Ibaesien tried to stay quiet during the trip. She moaned and groaned in Fili's arms, squirming around. She just wanted to jump out of his arms to show that she was strong, but it was excruciating. She felt like her abdomen was being stabbed a thousand times. 

They finally walked across the bridge that brings you into the beautiful city. Ibaesien's eyes were shut tight so she couldn't see the beauty of the place. Bilbo on the other hand was gazing in awe, looking at every little detail the city showed. Thorin and the other dwarves walked, silently and uneasily. A few elves strolled by here and there, giving a deathly glare at the group. "We must get help soon!" Fili yelled, breaking the uneasy silence. The dwarves looked back to the young prince. Their eyes widened when they saw red blood covering his arm. Panic ran through their bodies. 

Almost like on cue, a young elf walked down the steps in front of the company. His look of calm quickly went away when he saw the young girl's condition. "Oh my... Guards!!!" He screamed. Thorin's face turned sour. He and the other dwarfs quickly surrounded Ibaesien. "Punish us for your hatred upon dwarfs, but do not take it out on the girl!" He yelled at the young elf. He stepped back in offence, but quickly shook off his anger. "Mr Dwarf sir, please i am only calling for them to help." He said quietly. The company relaxed their tensed bodies. The guards quickly came up and lightly took the girl out of Fili's hands. She screamed with pain. A loud, ear pricing, scream. Ibaesien squirmed and fought the guards, but then she laid still. Her body lifeless. The guards quickly rushed her up into the buildings. 

Before the group could do anymore, they heard horse hooves in the distance. Behind the company, rode in Elven kights upon horses. The knights circled the group, not knowing who they were. Evil glares were sent from both groups. 

An elf hopped off his horse and noticed Gandalf. His face immediately lightened. "Gandalf." He said happily, Gandalf bowed gracefully towards the elf. "Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?" Gandalf asked in elvish. Translated it meant "My friend! Where have you been?" Elrond ignores his question and hugged the old friend,

"I'm sorry to end your reunion, but what about Ibaesien?" Thorin interrupted. He stepped forward in front of the group. Elrond looked very confused. "Thorin, son of Thrain." Thorin looked even more angry than before. "Welcome. But i do not know who Ibaesien is? What are you talking about?" Elrond asked. Fili ran up and stood next to Thorin. His abdomen was had a bit of blood of splattered here and there, his face full of worry."My friend Ibaesien. She has been accompanying us. A warg-scout attacked her. Your guards too her. Will she be alright?" Lord Elrond had a look of worry and dismay. He shook his head and started to walk up the stairs. Before he went all the way up, he whispered something into the elf with the dark hair who greeted them in the first place. The younger elf nodded and walked towards the company. "If you would please follow me. Lord Elrond has offered you food and a place to rest."

"What about Ibaesien?" Fili questioned, yelling at the Elf. "Please sir, we will let you know." The Elf calmly stated. Thorin stepped forward before the group was led around the huge city. "Mister Elf, please. What is your name?"

"This is Lindir my dear Thorin." Gandalf replied. He nodded and followed Lindir into the city. It was beautiful. It was eloquent. The dwarfs were defiantly undressed. They stunk like nobody's business and left trails of muddy footprints all on the nice clean ground. The other elves around the city glared at them as if they we mutant creatures.

 

Ibaesien laid silently on a medical bed in the main building. Elves rushed around her, patching up her body and cleaning it.

On the side of all the commotion, Saruman the White wizard sat silently on the room. Evil showed in his eyes. He watched every move. He watched the expression on Ibaesien's face. It was a riddle to him. Saruman couldn't tell whether it was pain, suffering, or near death. Finally he decided to step in. "Please, let me help." He interrupted. All the elves stopped in their place and stared in confusion. "As you wish." One replied. Everybody stepped out of the room, leaving Ibaesien and Saruman. 

She noticed that nothing more was being done and started to scream and cry out in pain. "Shh, my dear Ibaesien. Let me help." The old wizard took out a bottle filled with black liquid. It glistened in the light. But not a happy look it had, but a death like. 

He opened the bottle slowly and pushed in towards Ibaesien's mouth. Sarmoun pried her mouth open and poured it in, drop by drop. She screamed and yelled for him to stop, squirming under his grasp but it was useless. Then nothing. She laid still. 

 

The dwarves all sat around a large table in the Elven court. Food was covering the table to every edge. Beautiful musicians played Elven music as they "ate". The company didn't appreciate the food that they were given. It was all vegetables. No meat.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dorin suggested to Ori.

"I don't like green food."

Dwalin was rummaging through a salad bowl. He threw leaves out and finally slammed the dish onto the table. "Where's the meat?"Just then Gandalf and Lord Elrond walk through the halls of Rivendell by the dwarves. He gave them a disappointing look, but them quickly looked back at Elrond. "Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Elrond laughed. "Well, you never are." Gandalf also gave a small laugh in return. Gandalf turned his head to see Oin stuffing a napkin into his hearing trumpet, obviously not liking the sound. Gandalf rolled his eyes and followed Elrond.

When finally at their table, Gandalf handed one of the two swords found in the trolls' hoard. He looked over to Thorin who was sitting quietly at the table. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. Famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, My kin. May it serve you well." And with that he carefully handed the sword back to Thorin who only accepted it with a nod. 

Not only was Thorin just outraged by the idea of sitting in the city of Rivendell, he was worried, about Ibaesien. He did care about her. But not in a lover way, but a brother and sister bond.

He was shook out of his thoughts when Elrond started to talk about the other sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." 

Bilbo looked down to his belt, which off of it hung his sword which was found in the trolls' hoard also. He took it off his belt and studied it. Blain noticed. "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Bilbo looked concerned. "What are you saying, my sowrd hasn't seen battle?" Blain shook his head. "I'm not sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener really." Poor little Bilbo looked upset and put it back onto his belt. 

"How did you come by these?"Elrond asked, interrupting Bilbo's thinking session. "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we ere ambushed by orcs." Gandalf replied.

"And what were you dong on the Great East Road?" Thorin finally to his annoyance point stood up. "There is no reason for us to tell you. But please do tell me, what about Ibaesien?" Thorin slightly yelled across the table. Elrond was offend, but acted like it was nothing. "Mister Thorin Oakenshield please, i will let you know as soon as i do." Thorin sat back down in disgust and looked out into the beautiful open view of Rivendell.

At night, when all of the company was waiting in a room given to them to rest in, they all sat secretly in fear. They were scared because non of them had heard from Ibaesien. Finally Gloin broke the silence. "Come on lads, cheer up. Eat, have fun. Ibaesien would not want us to worry about her. She would want us to have a good time. I doubt she is leaving us. She is a tough woman, she can get through it." Everyone looked over to Gloin who was partially smiling. Thorin looked down at his food then back at everyone else. "He is right. Let us carry on tonight as if she were here with us." He stated with a smile. Then laughter broke out and everyone was having a merry gathering. Eating like there was no tomorrow, cheering, throwing food at one another, making fun of eachother, telling stories. Everything. Except Fili. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The cheering and laughing sudenly stopped; fimiliar foots steps were heard walking down the hall. All the eyes were locked on the golden framed door way to see whom the foot steps belonged to. 

It seemed as if the room suddenly lightnened up as soon as the face was seen; Ibaesien. She looked tired a weary. Beaten and broken. Her eyes were drooped down, her shoulders slumped, and her whole orea was deathly. But the company didn't seem to care about how she looked, but how she was alive. She had lost so much blood during the hike, so how they were able to heal her was a mystery.

Fili got up and hugged her instanly. Wrapping his strong arms around her fragiel body tightly. He leaned back and smiled whilst stepping to the side.

Ibaesien stared at Fili for a few seconds then looked around, her eyes blood shot. "I must go." She stated sorrowfully. Fili grabbed her hands as she went to turn away. He noticed her veins, they were darker than normal, and her body seemed cold as ice. Fear filled his mind. She looked back at him and that's when he noticed her eyes. They were almost red looking. Not like she was tired, like she was angry or disturbed.

Fili's whole body shivered with fear. "Ib...Ibaesien? Are, are you okay?" He questioned. Fili was speech less. She angrily took her hand out of his grasp and stormed out, and he followed. Leaving the dwraves behind confused in the room.

Ibaesien half jogged towards the stables ignore Fili yelling for her to stop from behind. Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her cold arm. "Ibaesien please! Stop." She spun around. A little tear showed in her eye. Fear was spread across her face. "You don't understand Fili, i must go." She simply added. Ibaesien started to walk again, giving Fili the cold shoulder. "Then help me Ibaesien," He continued to yell out her name as he was walking towards her. "A few hours ago you were so torn up and beaten, you couldn't even bare to move. Now your awake and saying that you need to leave immediately. Your eyes are red, your veins are dark, your skin cold to the touch. What is the matter. Please tell me." He yet again grabbed her arm and she spun around. He eye's even more red than before. "I can't tell you Fili." and with that, she left to the stables quickly before Fili could catch up.

When she arrived at the stables, glares were sent every which way, but when they saw her eyes, those dark, deathly, deceving eyes; they turned away. 

She stormed to a lonesome stable which held a dark black horse. His eyes were red, his hooves were bloody, and here reared in rage. "Calm, my love. We must go, porandaum u Lonley Mal,"

[ west to Lonley Mountain]

She quickly hopped onto his strong back and took off instantly, towards the Lonley Mountain.


	8. Run For Your Life

*Past*

She could feel an eye watching her. Piercing through her skin, her head, her mind. It watched her like she was its prey. Shivers were sent down her spine; the cold gaze of their deathly eyes seeping into her soul, watching her every move, searching through her thoughts.

Ibaesien suddenly jerked awake, thrusting her body upwards to a sitting position. Her body was cold, and sweat lay gently, running down her skin. Her breaths were heavy; full of fear.

Ibaesien looked around the room, searching for anyone or anything. Nothing, not a single soul but herself.

Finally, after a few moments of calming herself down, she decided to get up. Her muscles ached, her stomach felt torn and battered and bruised. She stretched her arms and legs due to the fact that she haden't moved in about 30ish hours.

While walking around the room, she caught a glimpse of her body. The view made her sick to her stomach. Her veins were black. Not a dark blue, black. Like coal. It seemed as if all her veins were visible, for her body seemed darker than normal. Her eyes, like fire. Orbs like a fallen sun. Only the black pupil showed through the blood shot eyes.

Looking up from her body, she saw a glimpse of a white flash. Quickly, she spun around and saw nobody she would expect. Saruman.

Ibaesien knew of his tricks, of his dark magic. She grew up with the stories of the dark deeds that he has done. Her heart sank, and her legs felt limp. In her stomach, grew a knot of terror.

"Good to see your awake." Saruman laughed; his deep dark evil laugh. "What have you done?"Ibaesien questioned weakly, but in her voice was a hint of anger.

The old wizard started to walk towards her, but she quickly backed away. "Don't you dare. What..have.. you done?"

"Nothing dear Ibaesien, of any importance of course." Suddenly, Ibaesien knee's gave out; she fell to the ground in pain. "What have you done?" She kept repeating the question, and she would until she got her answer. "This is only your body getting use to the change."

Ibaesien felt like getting sick, "Change?" She asked weaker than before.

"You are changing, into me. A part of me lives inside of you, i need you to do something for me." Before Ibaesien could do anymore, he laid His hand gently on her head.

Searing pain ran through her body. A bright light seemed to blind her eyes. Words, landscapes, deep voices filled her mind. Suddenly, she felt.. different. She felt dark and evil.

Her body could not hold the pain any longer; it gave out and made her go back into darkness.

 

The cold winds blew her blonde hair, whipping in behind her and on her back. The horses dark mane blew fiercely too.

Ibaesien and the horse raced fast along the edge of the Mirkwood forest.

It has taken Ibaesien and the horse a surprisingly fast time to get close to the mountain. It has been only a few months: which is a short amount of time compared to what t would normally take which is a year. Magic was the only answer. They did not rest, for they never felt tired. An evil stirred in Ibaesien body. Pain, anger, fear ran through her body. It was the only thing she could ever think of.

"Bartom shapit. Lonley Mal lugz mubullish." Ibaesien spat at the horse.

[Ride fast. Lonley Mountain towers closer]

On command, the black stallion burst with even more energy than before, and sprinted further ahead. His nostrils flaring with every sharp breath he took in. His hooves thudding against hard ground covered with grass.

Before she knew it, Ibaesien stood at the gate of Erebor. It was burnt, covered with rust. Slowly falling apart. She took in a deep breath, then pushed it open.

As she stepped in, there was only one thing she saw. Devistation. Buildings conclaved in, carts and tents scattered around, burying little house held things like shattered vases, chairs, pots, pans. Even bone s of fallen corpse lay around.

The breath was taken out of her soulless body. Her eyes searched every inch of everything. Nothing important. Half of her wanted to either bury or burn the corps, but the other half wanted to mock and laugh at their existence.

Carefully, she dismounted the horse and walked up to the fallen doors. Pieces were surrounding more and more corpses. Even some horse bones were in the mix. Ignoring the sight, Ibaesien took in a large breath and proudly strutted into the castle, as if she was satisfied by the damage.

Her boots kicked wood around as she walked around the old building, basking in it's glory. Suddenly, a glimmer of gold shinned in the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around, a smirk covered her lips. Turning on her heals, she slowly walked towards the open door.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes lay upon the golden glory. Gold everything was piled as high as the mountain itself, filling the large room. She felt a presence. It gave off a dark Ora. She felt it's evil seep into her skin, her mind. Fear riddled through her body, but her mind told her to show none if it. It told her to show confidence and to fear nothing but fear itself, but she knew that whatever lay silent in this room, was fear itself.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her body. She wanted to scream, but her throat would no allow it. She doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. A bright light yet again blinded her vision as she felt something in her body. Almost like it was something or someone else.

Then it stopped.

She stood up, not willingly. Her body seemed to move on it's own, walked down the beaten staircase down towards the gold. Then she talked. "Great old Smaug, King under the mountain. Fear me not, for I am here to talk. I wish to wake you from your deep slumber for I am no foe , but an old friend!" She yelled across the room in a voice which was not her own.

Silence filled the air for many moments, until a slight shifting under the gold made them tumble down the hills. More and more movement accrued. Soon, red scales showed from under the gold. An eye opened filling Ibaesien with fear, what was left of her. The eye she had seen before, the one watching her that moment she awoke. It watched her as it slowly got up from it's resting spot. Gold slid down it back and onto the ever growing new piles. Smaug was enormous. At least large enough to almost take up a large portion of the room. Large enough to destroy a city and it's people.

Slowly the beast moved towards Ibaesien. Terror was in its eyes. He showed his teeth, as sharp at swords. "Who dare wake me up from my slumber? Who dare enter my kingdom? Who are you?" His voice was deep. It cut through anything it passed. It echoed through the room, loud and terrifying. Her voice came out of you without our command.

"I am Saruman. I am his soul in another body. I come here with news." Smaug slithered through the gold like a snake through the grass. He circled where she stood, checking every feature of Ibaesien. "I apologize. I did not recognize this friend from foe. What news do you bring?" He hissed a few times. Still circling the stairs until he came face to face with the girl. She showed no fear. Her face was blank. "Dwarves. The young prince of Erebor is coming back to the Lonely Mountain. He claims that he will take back his city."

"Why warn me? Do you doubt my skills?! I tore them apart once, I can do it again!" The dragon roared towards the small girl, nearly blowing her ear drums. She sat still though. Not moving a muscle, but she wanted to run. She wanted to hide from what she was facing before her. "I warn you because he brings friends. warriors, young dwarves, old ones as well. He brings a Hobbit. Their burglar. He is quick on his feet, you might not even know he is here. And a wizard. Gandalf, my old friend. He brings them along. His magic can destroy you in seconds." Smaug's face twisted in horror. His eyes looked fearful, but he quickly shook it away. "Let them come. Let them try to destroy me. It can't happen old friend. It won't. Be off now. I must be ready. Send the girl to lead them here, she will remember all of this. The path, the trail, me."

"But why do you want her to remember? Will she not just tell?" Saruman's voice questioned. Smaug gave a deep, deep laugh. "I fear not of her saying for she won't. She will remember the fear she felt, who i am, what i can do. A part of you will stay in her body, stop her from doing anything she will regret." Ibaesien's head nodded and turned around but was quickly stopped again by a deep voice behind her. "Hurry dear one. I will be asleep once again, but I grow bored and lonesome." Ibaesien's pace quickened and she started to run out of the castle and back through the devastation to where she left her horse.

Quickly and swiftly, Ibaesien hopped onto his back and instantly road back towards the lake and towards Mirkwood forest.

The scene she had encountered played over and over in what was left of her head. Fear took over her own conscious.

Months again passed. The pace never slowed so Ibaesien made back to the Misty Mountains before the Dwarves even made it out. She stood outside the exit to where Saruman's knew the company would exit.

Suddenly, a white mist escaped Ibaesien fragile body. Her mouth wide open. Her eyes wide open. It seemed as most of all the evil was leaving her body, but some clung onto her body.

Next thing that she knew, a body stood In front of hers. It was a full body, but it seemed translucent. Then something in her mind seemed to click. Saruman. Her breaths became heavy at the sight of the devil. He fist clenched, ready to knock him head, but he was quicker. He placed his hand yet again of Ibaesien head. "Dear Ibaesien calm down. This is me, and there is still a small part of me in you, so let me warn you know child. Remember everything you saw, forget nothing, and if you dare rebel against us, you will be dead before you can think." And with that he seemed to poof into thin air, just in time for many screaming dwarves to emerge from the mountain.


	9. Back Together

Ibaesien's heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She could feel the sleep she never had slowly taking over her, but when she saw a familiar group running towards her, her mind stayed out of the mist. "Ibaesien!" She could here Thorin's voice from afar. She turned her head to see the familiar fur coat, long brown hair, and the worried smile as before. "Thorin!" She was able to yell back before she was nearly tacked to the ground in hugs from everyone. They all surrounded her, except for Gandalf whom was counting for everyone.

Ibaesien looked around, searching for Fili. When she saw him, she hugged him the longest. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and picked her up and spun her around. Her body still felt torn and not full put together, but it was coming along. "Look i'm sorry, i don't know what took over me." Fili just smiled and laughed. Gandalf suddenly interrupted the happy getting back together session. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?" The group started to look around, searching for the Hobbit, but he was no where to be found. Dwalin groaned in defeat. "Curse the halfling! Now's he lost!" Ibaesien looked confused and worried. She had no idea why they were even in the mountain in the first place, so not a clue on where Bilbo was. "What do you mean? Why were you guys in the mountain?" Ibaesien questioned above all their mumbling. They all ignored her question. "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori spat back to Gloin. "Well, where did you last see him?"

"I think i saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori yelled from behind Fili and Kili. Ibaesien walked over to the brother. "What happened?" Still they ignored her when Thorin spoke up. "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of the door! We will not be seeing out hobbit again! He is long gone!" Ibaesien angrily stepped towards Thorin. "Listen! Bilbo is a brave Hobbit. If he had wanted to go back to his home already, he would have, and if he did think that he could not leave his home and come on this journey in the first place. You must respect him for his bravery. Yes, he may be lost in the mountain do to what ever the hell you were doing in there in the first place, but do not remember him how you do."

The company stayed silent as Thorin looked at Ibaesien with a look none could describe. It was full of anger and rage, but also kindness and happiness. "No he isn't. I'm not lost, i'm right here." Bilbo's familiar voice suddenly spoke behind Ibaesien. Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree. The company started to cheer a small amount.

Ibaesien's face was painted with a large smile.

Gandalf gave a small laugh, "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life!" Bilbo smiled and nodded. Ibaesien noticed that he was fiddling with something in his pocket, something round. Fili and Kili walk up a bit closer to the Hobbit. "Bilbo! We'd given up on you!" Kili laughed. "How did you get past the goblins?" His brother questioned with slight happiness.

"How indeed?" Dwalin mumbled. Bilbo looked confused and nervous. He gave a small chuckle and finally put the round object, which now Ibaesien saw was a ring, into his pocket.

Suddenly, her body seemed to be under anthers control. She could not move nor talk. Her head felt like it was about to explode, then a bright light blinded her vision. In her mind she saw fire and shadow. She saw a gold object laying on the ground, then poof, the ground and area was normal. The object lay still, surrounded by rocks and water, until a hand reached down and picked it up. It was the ring, and the hand belonged to Bilbo. He gave a small odd smile, the whipped his head around when and ran.

The bright light returned but the pain stopped. She felt herself returning back into the body. All her limbs and muscles she could move again. She felt a strong hand on her arm, but her vision still was blinded. She was being pulled and pushed, but she could not move. Suddenly, her vision returned and she saw wargs running towards her at full speed. The hand belonged to Thorin and Dwalin, who were trying to pull her away from them. He eyes grew wide. She felt a burst of adrenalin through her body as she picked up her feet and ran with the two dwarves. They dodged tree limps and jumped over rocks. Quickly they stopped when they realized that there was no way out of this.

They stood on the edge of a large cliff with no where to go. Suddenly Gandalf's voice roared from behind. "Up into the trees! Come, come on! Climb!"

Instantly, Ibaesien swug herself up to the top of a tree with Kili and Fili. Their faces were riddled with worry. She looked down at the wargs jumping up on the trees, but failing to climb. A part of Ibaesien was filled with relief, but anyother was fear. A great fear that created a not in her stomach.

"Azog?" Thorin's voiced ripped through her fear. She whipped her head around and saw the most fearsome orc there could ever be. Azog, the pale orc. Her head started to pound again. Memories started to flood into her mind of the day her parents were killed.

She was laying in a crib. Screams in the distant rung through the air. She suddenly heard a door bust open, with another scream. A man scream. Then footsteps going up the stairs. A women backed up to the crib which she was laying in. Her body was shaking with fear. Her face was frightened when whatever was killing stepped into the room. "No please! No! NO!" The woman screamed, but he did not listen. His blade sliced through her neck, knocking off her head in the process.

Ibaesien's stomach twisted with fear, and disgust.

The murder pushed the lifeless body out of his way and stepped towards the crib. Ibaesien wanted to fight back, but she was only an infants. A child. Then she saw it. She saw him. The pale orc stood above her bed, smiling devilishly. He raised the axe above his head, to stick the child, but he stopped. A small smile grew on his face. "Ashdautas vrasubatlat, nar udautas. latan lok'tar"

[Some day i will kill you, not today. You are special.]

And with that he walked away like nothing every happened.

A great pain grew in Ibaesien stomach when reality hit her. She had fallen from the tree she was in because it was pushed over, but her body was unresponsive. She was surrounded by wargs. "No!!" Thorin and Fili yelled in the distance. They growled and bark. The bit in her direction, but did not dare touch her.

Azog and his white warg walked up slowly towards Ibaesien. Her bones ached and her body felt almost broken again. Azog laughed a deep devilish laugh. "Mirdautas vras"

[It is a good day to kill]

Ibaesien gulped a big huff of air and sighed. " Nar! I lup lat nar!"

[No! I beg you no!]

The words seemed to slip out of her mouth without thought.

Suddenly, behind Ibaesien, the tree which the company hid in started to fall. The roots lifted into the air.

Their cries filled the air, but luckily, the tree stopped before they all fell to their deaths.

Ibaesien turned back to Azog. The same evil look as before still on his face. Ibaesien, out of instinct, grabbed her sword from her belt, and scratched the pale orc's warg.

Quickly she got up and ran towards the tree, but not before the wargs could grab her ankles.

Something seemed to take over her body suddenly, again. It felt like evil and dark magic all in one.

Her body turned around, eyes red like fire, starring at the wargs.

The wolf like creatures whimpered and backed away. Azog sat confused.

Before she could do anything else, Thorin's battle cries were yelled from behind her. He suddenly ran past Ibaesien in an angry rage. He sword swung through the air towards Azog, but he missed. The warg smashed his paw against Throin's chest, knocking him down to the ground,

Thorin quickly got back on his feet, but the Pale Orc and his warg quickly spun around. Azog suddenly hit Throin in the face with his mace. Not being able to react quick enough, Thorin fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ibaesien was off fighting with a sudden rage. Wargs would come near her or Thorin, and she would kill them before they could even yelp. Still, more and more came from the mountains.

Ibaesien's head turned in time to see Thorin laying bloody and beaten on the ground. Another orc was walking towards him, his knife in his hand.

Thorin's sword was to far away for him to do anything about it, he was too hurt. "No." Ibaesien whispered to herself, but suddenly, Bilbo came out of no where and tackled to Orc to the ground, killing him in the process.

A big wave of relief went over Ibaesien, but there was still Azog, and even more wargs.

Before she could even move to attack the wargs, part of the group ran from the fallen tree, yelling and scream; running towards the wolves and their master, slaughtering as they went along. Ibaesien joined them and ran forward, cutting through the throat of an Orc and stabbing it's beast.

She soon was cornered, wargs and their orcs surrounded her. They growled and laughed at the fair painted across her face. But suddenly, a large bird swooped from the heavens and picked the dog up with its razor sharp talons, and dropped it off the edge of the ever ending cliff. More and more birds flew down killing the dogs and orcs , saving the company.

Ibaesien noticed a warg charging at her. Out of fear, she backed up. Her feet tumbling over one another until there was no more ground to catch her. She fell. The warg fell after her. With her eyes closed she felt the air tighten in her stomach. She felt like she was falling for hours. The slow movements of her now useless limbs, her hope of life fading from her mind. Then she landed. It wasn't painful. She didn't feel the shattering of the bones holding together her small body, but she felt like she fell onto a cloud. Finally she decided to open her eyes, and to her belief, she was flying. Under her was one of the large birds that saved the company from any death. 

She sighed a deep breath of relief and looked back to the now flaming cliff. She was one of the first to be saved, but she watched from the skies as all her new friends were rescued from the burning, living hell. Then, she saw a bird gracefully glide down towards Thorin's lifeless body and picking him up with is talons. His arms swayed below him, his oaken branch falling from his grasp.

Soon everyone was off the ground and flying swiftly through the air. A few cries echoed through the air of Thorin's kin yelling for him, hoping for a response. There was non. 

Ibaesien watched from above with nervous jitters. The bird which she rode upon often looked back at the child with worried looks. "Don't worry my dear, he will be alright." She turned back suddenly, nearly falling off the great beast. "T-thank you, for everything." She responded.

The birds flew in a large group around one last mountain peek to a tall natural structure with a flat top. There one-by-one the birds landed long enough for the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo to get off. Immediately the group surrounded Thorin's torn body with sorrowful faces. Ibaesien and Bilbo stood side by side watching the wizard place his hand on Thorin's face and mumble a few words. Suddenly the dwarf took in a big gasp of air and opened his eyes. "The halfling?" Thorin whispered weakly. Gandalf gave a half smile. "It's alright. Bilbo is here. He is quite safe." 

Thorin struggled to quickly get up with the help of Dwalin and Kili, but he quickly snapped out of their grasp and stumbled angrily towards Bilbo. Ibaesien wanted to stop him, but she felt as if this wasn't her fight, so she backed away towards Gandalf. "You! What were you doing?You nearly got yourself killed! Did i not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amungst us?" Bilbo took in a deep breath; his face full of worry and regret. "I've never been so wrong in my entire life!" Thorin huffed out. He grasped the halfling in a large embrace which Bilbo gave in return. The company mumbled happily for a few seconds amungst themselves. "I am sorry i ever doubted you." Thorin sighed.

"No, i would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior.....not even a burglar." Everyone chuckled Bilbo. Ibaesien next to Thorin standing side by side with a large smile. The eagles suddenly flew away with loud screeches. Ibaesien and Thorin's eyes peered behind Bilbo only to see the most beautiful scenery, Tall trees with a dark blue and red horizon, and a small mountain standing in the middle. "The Lonely Mountain." Ibaesien mumbled to herself. "Our home." Thorin replied softly. A raven chirped from above the company, fly quickly towards the mountain. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin exclaimed. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf replied. More birds singing we heard. "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin smiled and looked down at the ground. "Well, we still have a long way to go, lets be off." 

The company started to look for an exit down, but Ibaesien stood still. An aching in her stomach grew worse and worse. She bent over in pain, clutching her stomach as tight as she could bare it. Her eyes were shut tight and her groaned and moaned. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Bilbo. "Ibaesien, a-are you alright?" 

She straightened back up, but still groaned in pain. "Yes my dear Bilbo, i will be alright." And with that she followed the group slowly, off the rock and back towards the mountain.


	10. A Long Road Ahead

The company moved silently through the forest below the dark starry sky. Ibaesien trudged behind everyone else slowly. The sleep that she need badly was washing upon her. Finally she could not take it anymore. "Thorin! Please, can we rest? I cannot travel any further with so little sleep." A few voices responded, agreeing with her.

Thorin turned back and looked at Ibaesien. Her body was hunched over. Dark rings under her eyes. A sad smile on her face.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, only for a few hours. Gloin, can you take the first watch?"

"Yes sir." He responds tiredly.

Oin and Ori went off to get fire wood to keep them warm from the chilly night. Everyone else set up their sleeping mats and quickly went off to bed.

Ibaesien laid down on her mat and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to immediately take over, but there she laid. She laid in that same spot without moving for a good 5 hours. There she watched her companions sleeping peacefully, unknowing of her discomfort. The visions of her recent tragedies kept replaying in her mind. The torment, the horror. She wanted to screaming all yell for it to stop, but she couldn't.

"I'm never going to sleep now." She thought to herself. She turned her head a looked over at Dori who was tiredly sitting by the fire. Thinking that we still might have another hour to sleep, she quickly got up and stood in front of him. He jumped a little but quickly calmed down. "Oh miss Ibaesien, what are you doing up at this time?" He questioned quietly. "Um, couldn't sleep. Look, you seem tired, go get some sleep while you can, I'll take the watch." Ibaesien smiled when Gloin stood up. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." With no more said Dori walked towards his recent sleeping spot and quickly fell into the darkness of dreams.

Ibaesien sat down by the fire and looked up at the sky. Th flames blazed next to the bright stars above. Even though the fire was slowly diyng, the flames still blew high.

She took in a deep breath and sighed. "A long night it was and an even longer day." She whispered quietly to herself.

To pass the time of the next hour, Ibaesien hummed the tune that the dwarves first somberly sang on the first day they met.

She watched the forest around her. It was dark and deceiving. The trees toward over her as high as the clouds above. Not much sky was able to be seen through the dense branches. 

Her eye lids fell slowly down, till her eyes fully shut, but a flash of fire and dark eyes appeared in front of her. She gave a small shreak and fell back startled, off the log she sat upon and onto the hard ground with a loud thud. Her arms flailed in front of her. Her breath was now heavy with fear. A large pit grew again in her stomach. 

Once she calmed herself down, she noticed that some of the company was awake and starring at her. Their eyes were wide from her alarming yell. "Ibaesien? Is everything alright?" Thorin questioned, finally breaking the silence. "Yes, everything is alright."

"Why are you up at such an hour? Its not nearly day and you said that you were too tired." Ibaesien sighed at the question. "Early riser." She answered sarcastically. Thorin shook his head and got up off his sleeping mat. "Well, i think that we should be off right before dawn, just to get a good heads start." The rest of the company groaned and moaned at his command. They all slowly got up and packed up much of the equipment. 

The fire was rebuilt to cook breakfast. The flames danced low on the ground under the old rusty pan which a few eggs cooked on. 

A few dwarves sat around the fire waiting impatiently for the food to be finished. Others just wandered around, talking amungst themselves. Ibaesien stood next to Fili who worriedly starred at the young girl. "Are you alright?" He questioned, breaking their everlasting silence. She quickly turned her head and smiled. "Yes, of course, why wouldn't i be?"

"Because every time i woke up last night, you were also awake, starring at the sky or humming. You don't honestly expect me to believe that you woke up at the same exact times as i did." Ibaesien sighed at his comment. "I just, couldn't really sleep that much at all. That's it. Nothing else." Ibaesien turned and walked away towards the fire leaving Fili behind.

The food was soon finished and the company stood in somewhat of a line waiting for their share. Ibaesien however, sat away from the commotion, looking into the dark forest surrounding them. She ignored any voice that seemed to call out her name. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Ibaesien spun around suddenly, Thorin's face right in her. She backed away a few steps to get some personal space. "Ibaesien, you must eat. You will need the strength."

"I am not hungry. I will eat later." She responded quietly. Thorin grunted and walked away. It seemed to Ibaesien that Thorins was slowly but surly getting more and more annoyed with her, and she didn't like it.

The group was soon back on the trail. It was a rough road through the forest. Branches sticking out everywhere, rocks and stumps sticking just slightly out of the ground, making it hard to see and easy to catch your foot on. Ibaesien stumbled many times, often falling onto her knees, but Fili was always there right beside her picking her back up. Kili was on the other side of his brother on the road. The three talked the entire time will a million things to say. Ibaesien could have sworn a thousand times that there was a distant growl or bark often interrupting her. The brothers just starred in confusement every time she stopped her sentence. The noises were getting louder and louder in her ears. They echoed through the forest, but no one else seemed to hear to horror. She stopped in her tracks suddenly when a bark ripped through the air loud enough to tumble a mountain; the group continued on. "Are you all def? Did you not hear that?" She yelled at everybody who just passed by her. They all stopped and turned around. Their tired eyes quickly turned alarmed and wide. "Ibaesien duck!" Kili yelled just before her pulled out an arrow and shot it passed her head. She luckly ducked down just in time, but she could feel pieces of her hair fly by with the air.

Behind her was a roaring pack of wargs, running full speed towards the group. Out of instinct Ibaesien grabbed her blunt sword from her scabbard and raised it high towards her face. The sound of scrapping metal behind her sounded that the others were too preparing for the attack. 

The wargs ran closer and closer till the first one hit Ibaesien blade and fell down on top of her with a loud yelp from both. The others wargs rushed passed the dead warg and ignored the girl lying beneath it. She struggled and withered under the wargs weight until she was free. She quickly turned around to run and help the group, but she was stopped by a sharp blade held against her neck. It cut a small amount into her neck. She gave a small scream but stopped when she saw the sight infront of her. The group was held tight together by orcs and their wargs. Few were snickering. Arrows and blades were pointed in their direction. 

"One move out of any of ye' and yer dead, and she comes with ya." The one hold the knife to Ibaesien yelled towards the company. They all stood completely still watching Ibaesien and the orc next to her. 

Ibaesien noticed her shiny sword laying not to far from her grasp. She wanted to run and get it, but any move could get them all killed. She had to think about everything precisely. 

"Now, follow me. Mr. Oakenshield, i know someone who really wants to see you." The orc laughed at his comment and pushed the blade harder onto Ibaesien neck. She sucked in a big gasp of air to hold in her scream from the pain.

"Dead." The orc added to his recent sentence then pushed Ibaesien around to follow him. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, spinning around on her heals, grabbing his hand in the process. She bent back it wrist, loosening his grip on his knife so she was able to grab it from him. "Kili duck!" She yelled to the young dwarf in time for him to lower his head and for Ibaesien to throw the knife at full speed towards the orc, which it hit him impaled him in the neck, killing him instantly. "Fight!" She yelled as she caught her foot under her knife handle. She kicked her foot up quickly making her sword fly up in the air. She caught it in time to slice the orc that has held her captive before. 

She ran towards the group that struggled without a lot of their weapons. Knowing what she had to do, she ran around the fight towards where the dwarves originally were. She was yelled at by many saying "where are you going?" and "get back here!", but she ignored them completely.

She ran for where they were forced to drop all of the equipment and quickly grabbed a lot of the swords. 

She went to turn around to run back but a warg was already sprinting towards her. She dropped the equipment and raised her sword. With a intimidating look in her eye she waited. She stood in that spot waiting for that warg to get close enough, then BAM... it was dead. It was almost like a different power has taught her how to fight. Growing up, Ibaesien was never taught to fight to kill that much at all, so this was a whole new skill. 

Quicky, Ibaesien scrambled to gather all the swords again. She quickly ran back to the fight, throwing the swords and whomever was closest. 

Wargs yelped. Orcs cried. And then they cheered. 

 

After everythign was finished with that, the group continued back onto the trail, tired and aching. Ibaesien walked next to Thorin slowly. "I will be honest Ibaesien, i did not know that you could fight like that."

"Do you doubt my skill?" Ibaesien scoffed back sarcastically. Thorin laughed and smiled. "No my dear. I just have never seen a women fight like that." 

"You might be surprised Thorin Oakenshield. I have a lot more up my sleeve that you would ever suspect." Ibaesien responded softly. 

Her eyes grew darker and darker through the day. Not so much that anyone could notice, but it was incredibly painful.

During the night rest, Ibaesien went off on her own to just relax, but there was no chance of that. She felt nauseous. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Ibaesien wanted to scream, but she dared not to, she did not want anyone to know of the pain and suffer she was going through. Then out of no where, a bright light blinded her vision. She could not move nor scream through the pain. When the light went away, there was a sight she could never forget. "I have news for you." He said in his deep voice with a deep, dark, laugh.


	11. Silent Night

The company was now wide awake after a well deserved sleep. Many were talking up a cheery storm and others were just energetic. Gandalf and Bilbo stood to the side talking to one another about only god knows what. Ibaesien however, was still in the woods confronting the figure that so uncontrollably appeared.

His long beard and white hair swayed softly in the breeze. His large staff towered over his head. His deep black eyes glared into her soft frightened eyes that grew wide at the horrific sight that has appeared before her. A few memories followed back into her mind but she forced them back so get concentration would not be ruined. "You have better fighting skills than I would have suspected. I am impressed." Ibaesien stayed silent.

The man that she now remembered as Saruman laughed at her and moved closer. "I would suspect that you would show the man that saved you some respect, I am only her to help." Ibaesien scoffed. Saurman lifted his eye brows and smiled devilishly. With a swift movement, his hand raised to the level of his face and twisted into a fist. Suddenly Ibaesin fell over in pain, clutching her stomach. She held in the screams she so badly felt she needed to let out. "How dare you disrespect me. I saved your life, I can take it away as easily." The pain on her pale face grew larger. Her yeah were clenched and her eyes were shut tight.

Finally after his hunger to watch her suffer ended, he released his first. Ibaesien took in a big gasp of air. Her body still felt numb and limp, so she stayed on curled up on the ground. Saurman slowly walked over to where she laid on the ground and kneels over. His old hands reached down to her her neck and grabbed it harshly; lifting her high of the ground. She squirmed under his grasp; gasping for air. Her hands held tight onto his, but he would not budge. "You listen here you little brat. You are mine now and you do as i say. Do you understand?" He roughly let go of her; throwing her to the ground. She landed with a soft yelp. "Do you?!" He roared in her face. She whimpered a little and back away. "Y-yes." She whispered. Saruman slowly straightened his back with his hands behind his back. "What did you say? I could not hear."

"Y-yes sir." She said louder, but still with the same amount of fear. Saurman smiled. "Good, now i have a job for you." She stayed silent yet again. He moved closer.

"I need you to kill someone for me." Her heart sank. Kill? She shook her head slowly and back away a few steps. "No. I will not do your dirty deeds for you!" She yelled at him harshly. He only chuckled at her responds. "I need you to kill someone who is useless to the journey. He only takes up space." Still she shook her head. One of her hands rested on her sword just in case. "You do not need any more burdens you are carrying now; take one away. Kill him!"

"Who?!" She screamed at him harshly. "The young one who does nothing to help the company." Her heart broke into millions of pieces. "Ori." Saruman laughed and nodded. Ibaesien lifted her sword out of its shaft towards his face. Quickly he flung it out of her hand with his and forcefully pushed her into a nearby tree. He rushed to the front of her and put his face right into hers. His horrid breath covered her face; making her not only cringe in disgust but in pain. "You will not disobey me!"

"Why not? Kill me; it would make no difference to their journey. It would lift a great weight of their tired backs."

"Oh no, i would not dream of killing you my dear. I would only make you suffer in the places which it most hurts. I can see the way you look at the one dwarf. Fili. I would make him suffer; torture him till he cannot take another breath. I would let him die slowly in your arms as you watch the light fade from his eyes. He would cry himself to darkness knowing that the one he loves killed him." Her eyes widened. A few tears fell down her cold cheeks. "No! Please no!"

"Then do as your told!" And with that; the pain in Ibaesien weak body grew intense. The white mist that she saw ever too often reappeared. The it stopped; darkness appeared once again.

-

"Ibaesien! Ibaesien wake up! Oh dear!" A familiar voice cried out. It was a rather small voice, but it yelled loudly into the darkness. Her body shook. Not like a shiver, but as if someone was physically shaking her. Her eyes wanted to open; she tried will all her will to do just that, however, she just couldn't. Her body was shaken more and more. Finally she felt as if she was weightless. As if she was weightless. The light of awareness was slowly seeping into her mind and body. The noises around her seemed to grow louder and louder until a soft murmur of voices surrounded her. The senses in her body started to tingle. Two objects were wrapped around her torso and shoulder; carrying her. They were gentle and caring. They were careful not to hurt her.

Her eyes started to open but the bright light if the days sun made the close quickly again. They slowly got use to the light; letting them open and close over and over again until a frame of a face showed through the light. The man had long wavy hair and a braided beard. Memories of who this was flowed back into her mind, Fili. He looked down at Ibaesien and smiled, but he looked shocked. "Ibaesien!" He happily squealed.

She heard footsteps around them and smiled. She lifted a hand to his face and smallholder rubbed it back and forth or his cheek. Fili smiled and laid her down . She was able to sit up, but her body was still was tired. "What happened?" She asked weakly. "I guess we should ask you the same question Miss. Alcrin. We noticed that you had not returned from your walk into the woods and next thing we knew, you were laying on the ground unconscious." Thorin answered happily but concerned. She knew why, but she dared not say. "I-I think I hit my head on a rock." Thorin just nervously starred down at her, but smiled never the less. 

Ibaesien glanced over back at Fili and then to the rest of the group. She would have expected to see irritated, annoyed faces, however, they were all happy and relieved. She smiled at the thought of being welcome. "So should we be off?" Ibaesien questioned, ending the awkward silence. Thorin chuckled and knelt down beside her. "I do not think so. You are still weak, we cannot risk moving slowly, so if we must wait then so be it." Ibaesien sighed and nodded her head. She opened her mouth to speak again but Thorin was already giving off orders. Fili suddenly reached out his hand in front of her face, motioning for her to grab it. She happily smiled and threw her small hand into his large one.

She never noticed the size difference until now. His hand were large and meaty; just like dwarves hands are suppose to be. Ibaesien, however, was more human looking than dwarvish. She had the height and the skill of dwarves, but her look and personality was of human kind. She did not grow facial hair like dwarvish women did and she did not have a large build. To her belief, that didn't bother anyone at all. They liked her for her. "They are not going to like more for much longer." She sighed to herself. "What was that?" Fili interrupted. Ibaesien whipped her head towards him. "What was what?" She felt her heart beat faster and faster, though it wasn't much to worry about.

"I said, they are not going to like me much longer, you know. I-if i keep holding us up." She lied. Ibaesien didn't like lying to him, or anyone. But this was for the best. "Keep my secrets to myself." She thought. Fili gave a small chuckle and gave her a sympathetic smile. "We will never hate you." He confessed. Ibaesien gave a fake happy smile and let Fili lead her to where the group was. She was limping do to her foot being asleep and her body ached. She knew that "he" was in her and he wasn't leaving anytime soon, so why bother?

Soon day turned to night everyone was settled around a blistering fire. Some were asleep, and other stayed up chit-chatting through the chilling night. Ibaesien and Fili were having a small conversation. "Do you ever miss you home?" Fili questioned, his voice soft and reassuring. Ibaesien smiled and leaned back just a little bit more on the ground, resting her hands behind her. "Ahh, who does not? Of course i miss it, however, it is not worth going back for i have no one there. And what about you young prince, do you ever miss Eerbor." She asked quietly, hoping not to insult or annoy others with her abrupt question. Of course they missed it. 

"Didn't now much of it. Only was there for the first twenty years of my life, then we had to leave. of course you know why." 

"Do you want it back? Like do you want to be king under the mountain." Fili shifted in his place to get more on Ibaesien level. He starred in her eyes. His eyes. Oh they were the color of the most glorious sapphire gem. She could look into them forever, but his soft voice interrupted. "I don't know, i mean. Its scary to think about. Ruling a kingdom. I don't think i could handle that, but its my duty. I have to." Ibaesien sighed and looked away. She released her hands from behind her, letting her body fall to the ground so she was starring up at the sky. "It is, isn't it. But you will be perfect, i promise." Their conversation grew quieter and quieter until no more words were spoken. 

Fili and the rest of the company was asleep, expect for Ibaesien. She decided to take the first watch, giving her the excellent opportunity to carry on with the plan that was forced upon her. She wanted to cry and run away, never to be found again, but she needed Fili. She needed him more than she thought. "Am- am, I, in love?" She thought to herself. Ibaesien just shook her head; making the thought go away. 

She looked over at Ori. He was peacefully asleep next to Dori. Ibaesien sighed and looked down at the arrow and bow settled down beside her feet. It felt to easy, too natural. 

The next thing she knew, her body was over Ori's; bow and arrow in hand. Shakily, she placed the weapons in place and raised them. A single Tear fell down her cheek. "Damn you! Damn you to hell!" She thought to herself. She let a finger slip from the bow, but kept one on it. Her hand rested on the side of her cheek. 

Ibaesien sucked in a large gulp of air. Then released the arrow.


End file.
